


I Threw Glass At My Friend's Eye and Now I'm On Probation (Wilbur Soot/Tommyinnit)

by problematicfanfics



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, House Party, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Partying, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Video Format: Streaming, you really have to search for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicfanfics/pseuds/problematicfanfics
Summary: Wilbur called Tommy."Hey big guy, I thought you were coming?" He said when he heard Tommy pick up.Tommy looked down at the phone in his hands, on speaker in the park with his friends. "Uh well, big man, I sort of can't-""What do you mean you can't?""Wilbur, are you drunk?""Yeah. Hey Techno is here wanna say hi?""Not rea-""Pst hey Techno Tommy is here to say hi.""HI TOMMY""yeah, yeah, hi guys. listen I don't have a ride over, so-""Don't worry, George is sober, he'll pick you up.""Oh. O-Ok then..."Wilbur hung up."Ahaha, what was that all about?" he nervously turned to his friends. "But uh, I did tell the big man and tubbo I'd be there, so...."
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Tombur, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 661
Kudos: 1005





	1. You're ruining my life day by day

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad! I also post on there :D @problematicfanfics

“Thank you, Quackity, for the 14.5k raid! Pogchamps in the chat! Thank you big Q.” Tommy smiled at the camera as a zombie knocked him off the L’manberg walls.

“FUCK,” he screamed when he hit the ground.

“TOMMY!” you could hear motherinnit scream from downstairs. “SORRY MOTHER! Yeah I have company guys so…” he made his fake “scared” face into the camera.

He closed minecraft and put his arms above his head, leaning back a little, “Well, that’ll be all for today, guys! It was lovely having you. No it wasn’t. STOP BARKING, PLEASE STOP- ok we’re going to put a word block on the word bark, mods get on that. Ok well, lets go and raid good ol’ Tubbo! Goodnight guys!”

“Oh, Thanks for the 49.6k raid! Wow guys!! Welcome, welcome…”

Tommy smiled at the computer as he opened his door and went downstairs. “Mother, we have company? I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

He felt hands on his shoulders, as a familiar wisp of brown hair was seen out of the corner of his eye. “Little Gremlin Child,” He heard Wilbur smile.

Tommy turned around and looked up at the tall man. “WILBUR?” He screamed, barging in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around the tall man’s midriff as Wilbur tried to shake him off.

“Okayyy Tommy- oh- okay haha.” He had a hot coffee in hand, using his free left hand to put a wedge between Tommy’s arms and his body. “C’mon, motherinnit said it’s ok for me to take you out around town.”

Tommy turned around to his mother, she smiled and nodded. “Oh my god, thank you!” he ran and gave her a hug.

Tommy rushed to put his shoes on and Wilbur set the coffee down on the table. ‘If you don’t mind, can I just use your restroom?” he asked Tommy’s mother, and she took him down the hallway to the restroom. “Thanks,” He smiled and locked the door behind him.

Tommy sat in the mudroom of his house, with his shoes on, waiting for Wilbur to finish up. His elbows on his knees, face resting on his hands, he stared at the wall. His mother walked up behind her. “Listen, Tommy, you need to calm down. Did you even take your pill-”

“SHIT,” he yelled, darting up and running to the bathroom. He left all his medications out on the vanity in the bathroom. He wasn’t expecting anyone to come over, let alone be in the bathroom.

Wilbur’s eyes laid on the medication bottles and pop-out pills on the vanity. He picked one up, reading the label.

“Thomas Sanders,

Fluoxetine

TAKE 1 CAPSULE A DAY

…”

There were more scattered about, ADD, depression, anxiety, and he looked at each one with thoughts racing in his head.

“WILBURR? HEY BIG MAN? HEY DON’T LOOK ON THE VANITY, PLEASE?” He banged on the door, shaking on the handle. “IF YOU DON’T MIND OPENING UP IF YOU’RE DECENT… PLEASE, WILBUR?” he could hear the breakage in the boy’s voice, the scared child banging on the door wasn’t the child he was used to.

“Uh yeah, SURE, Tommy. Sure.” He placed the bottle he was holding back down, unlocking the door, and he met with the face of a panicking child. A child who couldn’t get into the room fast enough.

Tommy shoved past Wilbur and scooped up all the pills. “You didn’t, like, read any of them, did you?”

Wilbur looked down at his feet. 

Tommy’s heart sunk, the pills slipping, but he didn’t care. “How many?”

“Uhm, just,” he took one of the bottles from Tomy’s arms. “This one? For… Fluoxetine?” Tommy reached out and grabbed it back. “Yeah haha, well… I’ll leave you to do whatever you need to do.” He started walking out, on the verge of tears.

Wilbur reached out and grabbed the boy by the collar. He pulled him into a hug and closed his eyes. Slowly he felt tears fall onto his hands from the young boy’s face. “It’s ok, Tommy. Shh… It’s ok. You know I’m always here. You can cry, it’s ok.”

Tommy let himself out of Wilbur’s grasp, wiping away the tears from his face. “Yeah, yeah, sorry big man. If you’re still up for it, wanna go out?” Wilbur smiled. “I’m always up for it. Uhm, can you maybe…?”

“Oh shit, yeah, sorry…” He walked out and closed the door behind him. As he heard the click of the lock behind him he smiled a little while still wiping the tears from his face.

Wilbur looked up at himself in the mirror. He was blushing, violently red. “Shit, why did I do that.” He splashed cold water onto his face, looking at the sink as he thought about Tommy, Tommy crying in his arms, Tommy holding his pills, Tommy.

He was more than ecstatic when MotherInnit said he could come over for the month as often as wanted. He was sure she was just being polite, but still decided to take advantage of the free reign he had over Tommy’s attention. 

After a college friend overheard that he wanted to get away from the area where he lived and go a little more out, he offered his place since he would be on vacation anyways. Wilbur accepted, knowing that this location was close to Tommy’s house. Close enough for Tommy to walk to his place, day and night. Close enough for Wilbur to just show up randomly without the need for an excuse such as “I was in the neighborhood.” again.

He planned to fly in all his minecraft friends if they weren’t in the UK, and also called up his UK minecraft friends. After his college friend gave him the okay to throw parties (as long as he cleaned up), he decided to throw parties every other day, and everyone was welcome.

Even Toby and Tommy.

Just, he’d have to be a little careful around Tommy.

“Did you pass out on the toilet or something, president?” Tommy knocked on the door. Wilbur jumped, forgetting he was in Tommy’s bathroom.

“C-Coming!” he yelled, turning on the water to “wash his hands”, before drying them and stepping out. “Sorry about that kid, I have a bit of a headache.” Tommy’s brow furrowed, worried for him. “Sure you wanna go out?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He said as he put his shoes on. “Your mother said you’re good to go?” Tommy nodded as he followed Wilbur out the door.

Wilbur played with the yo-yo Tommy got last time they hung out. “You still have that thing?” Tommy asked Wilbur, who was staring at the spinning colors as it went up and down.”

“Yep. I usually keep it in my coat pocket, honestly it reminds me of you and that makes me happy.” Wilbur didn’t take his eyes off of the colors swirling around on it. 

Tommy smiled at the ground. Sometimes, little things like that made him blush, and this was one of those times.

“OI, Tommy!” he heard his friend yell from across the street. The kid smiled and waved his hands above his head so Tommy could see him. “Wanna hang out?”

Wilbur turned his eyes up to see who was interrupting their time together. It was a little less than convenient that the little distraction came now. He looked about Tommy’s age with curly black hair and darker skin. Wilbur leaned over to Tommy, “Who is that kid?”

“Oh, yeah he’s just my friend. Hey, Adan!”

Adan crossed the street to join the tall man and his child accessory. “Got yourself a buddy here, bro?” He pointed to Wilbur. Wilbur just frowned.

Tommy nervously laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Remember Wilbur Soot? This is him.” Adan looked up at the tall man, who was taking an unusually large chug of his warm coffee while eyeing him. “Ah, yes. Hi Mr. Soot.” He reached out to shake his hand. “Tommy talks about you a lot.” Tommy blushed. “Don’t- don’t go about saying that Adan.” He shook his head a little bit while nervously looking at all of their shoes.

“No, No. Go on.. Adain?” Wilbur shook his hand with a slight smile. He was ready to embarrass Tommy as much as humanly possible.

“It’s Adan. And uhm yeah. He’s always saying “big man said this” and “the president wouldn’t approve of this,” assuming he meant you as president.” Wilbur tried to hide his smile and pursed his lip together. “That’s all?”

“Not really, haha…”

“Please continue, Adan.” Wilbur gestured. Tommy furrowed his brow and stared at Adan.

“Well he also-”

“No, no. That’s all for today, Adan, thank you very much.” Tommy cut him off, placing a hand over the guy’s mouth. “We don’t need to hear anymore.”

Wilbur laughed and put an arm around Adan. “Hey, this guy’s cool.” Adan nervously smiled and nodded his head slightly. “Ha, yeah. Well, listen Tommy, everyone is in the park and we were wondering if you wanted to hang but I see you have Wilbur here, so…”   
“Woah woah woah, Tommy. Here I was, thinking my vice president had a friend and I was so proud of him. But a  _ group _ of friends? Now, I must meet them!” Wilbur crossed the street to go into the park, leaving Adan and Tommy alone on the side of the road. “We should probably-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right, let’s go before he scares them.”


	2. The butterflies you give me are literally making me nauseous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on wattpad! I also post there :D @problematicficsx

Tommy and Adan crossed the street, searching for any tall men that look like they don’t fit in, until Adan finally spotted a grown man in a group of kids.

“Hi, children. Fuck, wait, restart,” Wilbur put down his coffee and sat in the circle they were sitting in. “Hi, I’m Wilbur Soot. Apparently Tommy talks about me a lot.” The guy smiled, acting as if all of this was just normal. “Wait a damn minute, what’s this?” he picks up a bottle of empty vodka that was in the middle of the circle.

“Oh, aha uhm, yeah it’d be best if i don’t sit in the circle.” He picks up his coffee and stands again, wishing he had kept sitting. Because if he had kept sitting, and Tommy came, maybe he could get a chance to kiss Tommy. But that isn’t right, at least not now with all of his friend’s friends around.

Tommy and Adan ran towards the tall, well dressed man, who stood to the side of a kid’s game of spin-the-bottle. “Wilbur, what the fuck?” Tommy panted, bent over his own knees in an attempt to catch his breath.

“So now you’re a child predator?” he asked. Wilbur put his arm around Tommy’s shoulder and pointed to the middle of the circle. “I’ll have you know no, I am in fact not a child predator, but I almost accidentally sat down in their game of spin the bottle so you’re not too far off.”

Adan sat down next to his gf and gave her a quick kiss. “Uh so yeah guys. Wilbur has graciously invited himself to join us and I guess… supervise us? I really don’t know. He was walking in the streets with Tommy and I caught them while I was taking a smoke.” Wilbur cleared his throat and put just his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. The blond flinched at the gesture, unsure of how to move. “Wait, backtrack there Adain. Smoke break? Aren’t you all, like, twelve?”

Tommy pushed Wilbur’s hand off of his shoulder and sat down. “Actually, William Gold, we are ages fifteen to seventeen. So suck on that.” Tommy spun the bottle, and he watched it go around. “So, you guys biked here again? Maybe I’ll join tomorrow. Assuming Wilbur knows how to-”

The bottle landed on his friend Violet. Violet was loud, maybe even louder than Tommy. Tommy kind of liked her.  _ Like _ liked her. He flushed a little bit, and she leaned over the person in between them and gave him a kiss on the mouth. It took a while. 

Wilbur looked the other way. He rested his back up against the tree as he finished the rest of his now-cold coffee. A sick feeling rose up in his stomach.

After what was way too long, Wilbur grabbed Tommy by the collar and picked him up. “Ok, let’s go Gremlin Child.” he said. “Wilbur, but I-”

“Listen Tommy, those kids…”

“What are you, my dad? C’mon Wilbur. You’re not here to chaperone or protect me. We’re here as friends. Unless this is another elaborate scheme by my mother…”

Wilbur looks into Tommy’s eyes, filled with rage and a sense of hate against him. But Wilbur’s eyes just got sad, not fighting back. He really didn’t want to hurt him. But seeing Tommy there, stunned by that kiss with that girl, that little brown haired loudmouth, and the fact Tommy  _ enjoyed _ it and didn’t stop her is what made him the maddest. But he played it off. He wouldn’t tell Tommy what he was thinking. That he wanted Tommy to just be a good kid, to just  _ not _ go around playing spin the bottle with girls he liked.

“Listen Tommy, I just think at your age you’re a little young to go about kissing girls.” Wilbur’s face got red. “Tommy I care for you. You’re important to me, and I feel the need to protect you. And sure, they’re good kids. I liked them. They seem all cool and fine. But right now is not the time to be playing spin the bottle with them. First of all, I’m here, and you can’t just ignore me because then I’ll get bored and leave early to set up the party. And second of all, it’s weird for me, an adult, to be here watching a bunch of underage kids play spin the bottle with an empty vodka. How did they even get that?”

Tommy didn’t stop looking at Wilbur, but softened his gaze. “I got it for them.” He whispered. Tommy had stolen the bottle from the liquor cabinet at his house. “I mean- Tommy. You’re better than this. C’mon, say bye to them. Come help me set up for the party.” Tommy walked back to the group. He awkwardly said bye to them before dumbass-Violet got up to kiss Tommy one more time. And for, somehow, longer than before. The tall man broke them up by taking Tommy by the shoulder and walking away with him before it went any further.

Tommy and Wilbur walked out side by side before Wilbur put an arm around the boy again. As Tommy blushed, Wilbur laughed a little and pulled him closer. They made it home before it got dark so they sat on the porch and watched the sun set. Tommy sat on Wilbur’s leg with a cup of tea in hand. As Tommy stared at the sun Wilbur stared at the blond’s side profile, wishing the boy would just sit on his lap already.

“Hey, Tommy, you’re kind of cutting off circulation to my leg.”

“Oh shit, sorry big man.”

“Just sit on my lap, it’s easier.”

“Well, uhm, maybe I should just sit on your other leg?” asked Tommy, starting to stumble over words and get red hot cheeks. Wilbur sighed and grabbed Tommy’s waist, sitting him down on his lap. The sunset was coming to an end. Tommy laid his head back.

“Hey, Wilbur? You can get your hands off my hips now.”

Wilbur quickly removed his hands, forgetting they were even there. He wondered what would’ve happened if he didn’t. Tommy stood up and gave the tea to Wilbur, opening his mouth to speak. “So, basically, people will be here in two hours and you haven’t even started getting ready? Geez, Mr. President, I thought you’d have better time management skills.”

Wilbur quickly stood up and dropped the cup on the balcony floor, and looked down at the time on his phone. 10 pm. “Fucking hell…” He grabbed the cup from the floor and dragged Tommy inside. “Ok Tommy I’m going to need you to-”

“Wilbur, I need to tell you something.” Wilbur stopped dragging the child along and turned to look back at him. “Well, go on…”

“My mother said I can’t stay if everyone’s gonna be drinking.” he nervously looked at the wall next to him, scared of what Wilbur’s next move was.

Wilbur turned his whole body around to face the boy. He walked up closer, and Tommy closed his eyes tightly. He knew Wilbur would never hurt him, but something felt different. “Listen Tommy, I got Toby to come tonight too. Just say there’s no alcohol.” He walked even closer to Tommy. “I guess I’ll just invite Niki, too.” He sighed, trying to bug Tommy into coming.

“Just… I can’t. I’ll be out with my friends if you need me, Will.” Tommy put one of Wilbur’s jackets on and walked out the front door. 

Again with those idiotic kids. Those kids were getting in the way of Tommy’s lips on his. But, maybe it was best that he didn’t come. Wilbur was known to become kind of a loose cannon when he was drunk. He didn’t think properly, said and did shit he regretted in the morning. Truth be told he had found it awkward to invite Niki to a party like this because of what happened last time, but he thought he’d do it just because they were still friends. Hopefully.

Tommy looked at his phone. It was 11:30. Him and his friends were still at the park. Violet kept trying to get Tommy to do something - drink, smoke, kiss her again - but he didn’t have any interest in them at the moment. Adan took Tommy's jacket off, and took it under the street light. “Hey, “gremlin child”, this doesn’t look like your jacket.” Violet laughed nervously. “Ah, whose is it? Read the name on it? Was it a girl?”

“Ah, buddy. I think it's better we  _ don’t _ read the name. I highly doubt there’s even a name on it, the-”

“William Gold. Wait a minute, is this Wilbur’s jacket?” Adan held it up, letting everyone see. “Ah, either this is a note or money…” He dug into the pocket.

“Weirdchamp, why do you have his jacket gremlin boy?” Violet looked at him. “If it’s money I call half.”

“Ok listen guys. No, not weird champ because we’re friends and took it before I left to let him set up the party. Also, this whole “gremling boy” thing is really a me and Will thing so I’d appreciate it if-”

“Will this, Will that, for fucks sake TommyInnit. Are you in love with the man or something? Like seriously.” She crossed her arms across her chest.

Tommy’s cheeks got hot. Luckily, you couldn’t see his face from the position he was standing in, so he was safe there. “Look, I really look up to him, ok? I never had a brother or anything growing up. And he’s helped me and been super kind to me, so I really do admire him. I’m sorry that I never stop talking about him, but it’s just because I really do enjoy hanging out with the guy. I know you guys didn’t spend much time on the internet when you were younger, so you didn't really make online friends or internet friends. But it’s so different. It’s like if you became friends with someone, but then they moved away. So you facetime every day. But then they come back for the Holidays and you guys plan a day to hang out. An internet friend is like that, but so much stronger because it means both of you put in effort every day to stay in contact despite never even having met each other. Then, when you guys finally do meet, whether for the first time ever or not, it’s so different. It’s magical. So when Will is here, I feel so happy to finally not be talking into a mic so he can hear me. And when he isn’t here, I feel happy that despite the fact it’s so easy to just ghost me he continues keeping our friendship going.”

Violet and Adan looked down at the ground then each other. “I found two tens in his pocket,” Adan tells Violet as he hands it to her.

“You fucking- did you not just hear what I said? Don’t pickpocket the guy!” He took the money from their hands.

“Oh and I also found an envelope with Tommy’s name on it.”

“Wait, what?”


	3. This is disgusting, like seriously dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on wattpad! I also post there :D @problematicfanfics

By now it was 12:10 am. All night Adan kept the note in his pocket, just to piss Tommy off.

“Ha, I wonder what it says Tommy.” teased Adan’s girlfriend, Sana. 

As Adan and Violet were doing illegal things, the rest of the group broke off from them.

“I honestly do too. I just gave a speech about how he’s the best friend ever, but what if that letter says he wants to stop being friends with me? I didn’t even know he was coming today. What if this is like a platonic breakup?” Tommy sat on one of the benches on the sidewalk, hands over his face. Wilbur wouldn’t do such a thing. Tommy liked Wilbur, and Wilbur _seemed_ to enjoy his time with Tommy. 

Key word “seemed”.

Leo sat down on the bench next to Tommy, putting his hand on the boy’s back. “Listen, Tommy. You and Wilbur seem fine together. You guys look like great friends.”

“Yeah, but I told him I’d go to the party tonight and I didn’t and I feel so bad because he seemed super excited-”

“If he wants to stop being friends because you couldn’t go to a party then that’s all on him. That’s something so minor. Here,” Leo put the jacket around Tommy. “We can go by if you want? I’m sure Violet and Adan would be more than happy to find more booze.” he laughed.

Tommy looked around at the faces of his kindly concerned friends. They really just wanted to help him and he was being a big baby about Wilbur. “It’s fine guys, really. This is all fucking stupid.” He stood up. “We should go back to the park and check on them. We can’t leave those idiots alone for too long.”

The sky was dark, and what few stars you could see glowed brightly. The cold wind nipped at the noses of the group as they silently and slowly walked back to the park. Cars passed by with no regard for the speed limit, going 40 or 45 on the dark roads.

Eventually the group made it back to the other two. They were standing with their backs up against trees playing a game of catch.

“Where in the fuck did you get that?” Asked Tommy

“It was in my pocket,” Violet said as she tossed it to Leo.

Pretty soon the group was in a game of catch, which turned into a game of manhunt, until everyone got tired and sat down together again just chatting.

Wilbur was watching the clock tick by. Pretty soon, he’d be seeing Clay’s face. He felt like he should be more excited about it than he was. But only one person was going through his mind; Tommy

Really, he had mostly set up the house. He locked the essential rooms - the master bedroom, the master bathroom, and all the closets. There was a bar with alcohol and snacks on the tables. Not knowing what else to really put out he decided to place some old board games he found in closets.

Another hour passed of Wilbur just sitting on the couch staring into oblivion. He lost track of the time on the clock, and mentally went through everything he needed to do before he had the guests come over. Yet no matter how many times he did, he always felt like he was forgetting something.

The bell rang, loud and echoing throughout the empty house.

Wilbur snapped out of his thoughts and got up to check who it was. George texted him, “Hey we’re outside, it’s cold so let us in.”

Dream was wearing just a typical green hoodie and black jeans, George with his long sleeve shirt and jacket and sweatpants, leaving Sapnap to freeze to death in his shorts and t-shirt.

Eventually Wilbur opened up the door with a smile. “Hey, guys! Come in Sapnap, you look like you’re gonna freeze to death.”

George handed Wilbur a bottle of alcohol. “Listen I’m gonna be honest I have no idea what that shit is, but I don’t drink so I figured you guys could use it more than me. I guess I’ll be a designated driver for people if they need to get home or whatever else, I don’t know.”

It turned 1:00 am. Tommy and his friends were still talking in the park.

‘Wow, we’re all so much older now.” Another friend of his piped up. “It’s so weird to think. How we met one another one by one until we became this huge group.”

“It’s weird to think Tommy has two _million_ followers. And yet he’s still friends with us.” Violet whispered. Tommy crossed his legs and slouched over. He never really sat and wrapped his head around the concept of it, it made him anxious if he did. “You change so much on and off camera, Tomathy.” she teased him.

“It’s all for the followers.” He half screamed, trying hard to get his energy back.

Leo chuckled and looked at the tall kid. “You really do change yourself when you’re with us, it’s kinda funny how-”

The ringing of Tommy’s phone cut him off. 

Wilbur had called Tommy.

"Hey big guy, I thought you were coming?" He said when he heard Tommy pick up.

Tommy looked down at the phone in his hands, on speaker in the park with his friends. "Uh well, big man, I sort of can't, remember? I-"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Wilbur, are you drunk?"

"Yeah. Hey Techno is here wanna say hi?"

"Not rea-"

"Pst hey Techno Tommy is here to say hi."

"HI TOMMY"

"Yeah, yeah, hi guys. listen I don't have a ride over, so-"

"Don't worry, George is sober, he'll pick you up."

"Oh. O-Ok then..."

Wilbur hung up.

"Ahaha, what was that all about?" he nervously turned to his friends. "But uh, I did tell the big man and Tubbo I'd be there, so...."

The group all looked at each other. Tommy _did_ say he was invited, but told them he turned it down.

“Tubbo? You mean Toby?” Leo asked. He knew Tommy loved hanging out with him, and they were close friends for a while but only met once in person.

“Yeah, we don’t really call people by their real names. Like Clay is still Dream, Nick stays Sapnap, Fundy never goes by his actual name and honestly I don’t really remember it.”

“Aren’t Tubbo’s parents strict? I’m surprised he was allowed at a party with a bunch of adults and alcohol.”

“Well, we all collectively lied and said it was just a face reveal for Dream....”

“Fucking dumbasses. When will George be here? Does he even know where we are?”

Tommy had a nervous look on his face. “Well, I kinda share my location with everyone… They all get worried if I don’t! It took me six minutes to walk here from his house, I’m sure it’ll be about two minutes.”

George texted the boy

“Hey Tommy I’m outside the park, hop in.”

He looked down and then looked back up at everyone. Was he really going to leave them, after they just talked about what a good friend he was, to go to a party with a bunch of his other, significantly more popular friends? Yes.

“Go on, Tommy. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Tommy smiled and ran out to the car.

Wilbur was drinking. People cheering, calling “shots, shots, shots!” as he down three in a row. Dream took a video of Wilbur drinking and posted it on twitter.

“What a fucking maniac @tommyinnit @wilbursoot +9 others”

Tommy and George’s phones buzzed, twitter alerting them they were tagged in a tweet. “I hope Clay doesn’t do anything idiotic again.” George said as he made a turn.

“How did you know it was Dream?”

“He usually makes stupid drunk tweets, deletes them in the morning before anyone even realizes he did it. Or I have to go back and delete them within a three minute time window before they blow up.”

“Oh.” They stopped at a red light. Tommy took off the jacket.

“What even is it?” He asked Tommy.

“Just Wilbur doing three shots in a row and then everyone cheering before he turns the camera to Sapnap, then it cuts off.”

“As long as he didn’t show his face. I hope Toby’s mother doesn’t see.”

“Isn’t Wilbur a super sloppy drunk? I wonder who’s even going to bother stopping him.”

“It would be between me and Niki, but I’m here picking you up and Niki doesn’t like talking to him when he’s drunk so right now basically everyone is unsupervised.”

“Oh.” Was all Tommy could say again. They pulled up to the house and let themselves in.

Wilbur looked up at Tommy and George who walked through the door. “Ay, hey guys!” he slurred as he walked up to Tommy.

“Aha, hey Big Guy. You smell like someone poured alcohol on you…” He hung up Wilbur’s coat before putting his hands in his pocket. “Oh that’s because someone did.”

George put a disgusted look on his face before pulling Tommy away from Wilbur. He leaned into the boy’s ear to say “Just be a little cautious around him. As you know he’s a super sloppy drunk.” before letting him go and walking to Dream and Sippycup.

“Yeah listen Tommy I feel like I’m forgetting something for the party but I can’t remember, do you know?” Tommy shrugged and took the cup from Wilbur’s hand to take a sip. It didn’t burn as much the second time as much as the first.

Wilbur blushed and stood there, his mouth slightly agape. “Uh, Tommy? How’s your throat not on fire?” Tommy hands him back the cup and doesn’t look directly at him, instead his gaze falling on the party behind him. “It just didn’t. C’mon let’s go to the rest of the party.” He takes Wilbur’s hand and walks up to Tubbo.

“Tubbo, what are you doing?” He asked as he let go of Wilbur’s hand.

“Uh… shots?” The petite brunet asked as he placed down the shot glass and dream cheered him on. “How many we can do in a minute.”  
“TIMES COUNTING DOWN, TUBBO!” Sapnap yelled as he recorded. “Hey, SAPNAP? What the FUCK?” Tommy yelled as George took away his phone. “Yeah you’re done with this for the night. What’s your password?”

Tommy looked around. It seemed everywhere he went he was the only one with logic. The music was loud and hurt his ears, but he already knew that he was going to get in trouble for being here. He might as well get in trouble for having a good time.

Tubbo stuck by Tommy for most of the night, constantly forgetting how to walk and needing Tommy to catch him. Wilbur laid against the couch as he watched it happen for the third time.

“T-Toby? You don’t look too good…”

The front door swung open, letting in the cold air. “Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos Santificado sea tu Nombre Venga tu reino Hágase tu voluntad En la tierra como en el cielo Danos hoy el pan de este día y perdona nuestras deudas como nosotros perdonamos nuestros deudores y no nos dejes caer en al tentación sino que líbranos del malo. Amen.”

“WHAT THE FUCK BIG Q?” yelled Tommy as he shielded Tubbo from the cold air. He didn’t even have to look at who it was, there’s only one person who would recite the Lord’s Prayer at the strangest moments. Wilbur perked up and looked over with a drunken laugh. “What took you so long, man?” he pulled him in for a hug.

“You paid for the wrong flight, _president_. The flight landed wherever the fuck you live. I had to take, like, six cabs. I’m practically broke.” They walked into the crowd, talking and laughing.

Tommy took Tubbo up to the guest bedroom and laid him on his side. “Listen, Toby, you stay here while I get water.”

“But Tommy,” whined Tubbo sitting up. “Stayy.”

“I promise I’ll be right back. I’m just getting water. Stay upright or lay on your side, please?” He backed out of the room, reassuring the other he would be back. Once he closed the door behind him, he knocked into someone. “Shit, sorry. Oh hey Wilbur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys! it has come to my attention i have used the wrong tags. please please PLEASE tell me which ones to remove and which ones to keep? i don't need anyone accidentally stumbling upon this
> 
> some of these comment really are amazing. y'all gonna gimme a big head, im glad some of you are enjoying this. i'll respond to all comments whether they're hate or positive.
> 
> also, thank you all so much!! i've always been super insecure about my writing and even posting this i was scared of my writing. constructive criticism on it would be much appreciated. i have also been considering also posting this on wattpad, like i said, and i have a wilbur fanfic in the works over there. should be up soon, go check it out! and give me a follow over there :)


	4. What do you think you're doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on wattpad! I also post there :D @problematicfanfics
> 
> MAJOR TW!!

"Shit, sorry. Oh hey Wilbur." Tommy looked up at the tall man. "Listen I need- ouch Will, that hurts," He said as Wilbur gripped his wrist. 

"You're coming with me." He whispered in Tommy's ear as he pulled him up the stairs. 

"Where- where are we going big man?" he asked as he got dragged. "Upstairs." Wilbur harshly replied. Tommy started sweating, scared even. Wilbur wouldn't hurt him though... 

Right?

Thoughts of doubt about everything he once knew and loved clouded his mind. His chest rose and fell at a rapid pace, oxygen not reaching his brain fast enough. Wilbur turned around and shoved something into his mouth. “Shut up, now.”

It was a pill. He had… taken them? _Did he take them for me?_ Questioned Tommy. _Or did he take them for himself?_

“I took them for you, by the way. I don’t do drugs.”

_Oh._

“Well I love drugs,” Tommy tried joking, a strained laughter arising from his throat. Not at all like his real laugh, his genuine laugh of happiness when Wilbur told a joke or Drista said something racy. “And women. Drugs and women.” his voice rose with each word, hoping someone would hear him, hoping they would see this weird behavior. Anything to get him out of this.

It happened quickly. They reached the top of the stairs and Wilbur pushed Tommy onto the bed. All he could smell was booze, booze, booze.

Wilbur leaned into Tommy’s ear. “Tonight, you are mine. Remember you are mine.”

 _No. No no no no no. There was no way, absolutely NO WAY Wilbur was some sort of degenerate. It’s just impossible._ Tommy’s spine shivered as Wilbur whispered. There was no denying it, though; Tommy wanted it.

_“-my answer is yeah! Fucking good! I- I fucking found those kids!” Wilbur exclaimed during MCC after everyone was bragging about Tubbo and Tommy having more viewers than him._

_Tommy was rewatching his stream. His heart swelled as he hugged his pillow. He knew Wilbur only saw him as a brother, yet he couldn’t help but wonder…_

_No, he wasn’t_ gay _. He loved women! That was his whole brand! But he never felt the same when the girls in his class wore revealing shirts, or short skirts. He only felt it for Wilbur._

_Yet he still went to private browser, still looked up the typical “blonde woman” in the search engine and just… watched._

_Nothing._

_Was he broken?_

_Was Wilbur really who he wanted?_

_Wilbur’s stream still played in the background._

_He replayed it._

_“Behind the scenes, a lot of people don’t talk about this, but like Tommy gets a lot of jealousy from people behind the scenes, doesn’t he? A lot of people rag on Tommy, like I see a lot of people that Tommy looks up to a lot, people who should know better, ragging on Tommy for- for doing so well. But the things is, Tommy fucking knows what he’s doing, he played the system, man! He’s a smart kid, he’s a really- he’s smarter than he lets on. He doesn’t let anyone know how smart he is.”_

_Philza spoke, “Honestly, yeah. Honestly one of the smart- like I had nowhere near that level of maturity or respect when I was his age.”_ _  
__Wilbur spoke again, taking his hands off his hair and continuing to run around. “Exactly. And he’s, like, I think everyone in my chat likes to spam “oh my god Tommy and Tubbo got more viewers than you” and my answer is yeah! Fucking good! I- I fucking found those kids!” He laughed while smiling at his keyboard. “I scouted them out before they got big.” Suddenly he heard his own voice chime in. “I agree with you, Wilbur.” He remembers that moment. The butterflies he got when Wilbur complimented him. If he had just kept his mouth shut… He was blushing a bright red behind the screen at that moment. Rest of the mcc he had to play with an uncomfortable boner. Just because he was complimented. God, how pathetic was he?_

_And his “problem” was back. His stomach fluttered as he heard Wilbur’s voice playing._

_“You fucking deserve- you deserve all the views, man,”_

_And he smiled. He maybe felt more than he was willing to admit._

He looked up at the man above him, _Wilbur_ above him. _Fuck, man_ he thought to himself as Wilbur towered above him. He felt himself get hard. _Wow, really? Really? Are you fucking kidding me?_

Wilbur pressed his lips onto Tommy’s aggressively, biting his lip harshly, as if he demanded blood.

_No, this isn’t what I wanted_

His nails scratched the light skin underneath Tommy’s shirt, leaving lines of red in their place. He lustfully forced himself onto the child persistent and rough.

_No fucking wonder Niki doesn’t want to be with you when you’re drunk._

Wilbur removed his lips and put three fingers in its place. “Open,” he ordered the blonde. And just like that, he obeyed.

Slowly Wilbur moved his unoccupied hand to the smaller one’s bulge. He pressed down and rubbed, but as soon as Tommy was responsive he stopped, moving his hand just out of distance. Tommy’s hips bucked as he thrusted them forward, but to no avail. Wilbur once again leaned into his ear.

“Such a good boy.”

_Why? What’s happening? This isn’t Wilbur, this can’t possibly be Wilbur…_

_Maybe it’s just a very scary dream, yeah. Yeah. That’s exactly what it is. And when I wake up I’ll feel really sweaty and flushed and have an embarrassing boner, but at least that’s better than being here._

Tommy started to sob, quickly earning him his arms pinned above his head. Their teeth clashed once again as blood and tears mixed with their saliva. Wilbur quickly let go of Tommy’s arms and placed his hands in his hair as a way of somehow pushing them closer together. Wilbur grinded up against the blond and felt him grind back. Internally he smirked. He had him right where he needed him.

Tommy’s pulse was racing, his body was moving on its own as it reciprocated Wilbur’s advances. He moaned into the kiss, shaking Wilbur to the core.

Sweat drenched and horny as fuck Wilbur took off his shirt, quickly followed by Tommy’s. He felt every inch of his body, the way his ribs were exposed, how tiny his waist was, just how overall _small_ he was. How he could easily snap this kid in half…

He finally met Tommy’s now red and puffy eyes.

**_Well, no turning back now…_ **

“Tommy, will you obey me?”

He nodded yes. Shit, he didn’t want to, but yet so badly he did.

His body just wanted Wilbur’s touch.

“Uh, Wilbur-” he whined. “Fuck… we shouldn’t do this. You shouldn’t do this”

“Too bad there’s no stopping me, Tommy.” He moved the blond onto the bed once again and pinned him down with one arm as he searched the drawer with his other to find the lube. “Where is it…” He huffed under his breath and turned his eyes to it.

He could’ve just tried to run, tried to wriggle his way out and scream for help. Finally, once Wilbur’s grip loosened as he was more focused on what he was looking for, he built up the courage to try to escape.

But the moment quickly left once Wilbur had found what he wanted. He pulled Tommy off of the bed and instead sat down on it, sitting him on his lap.

 _Will, please…_ he pleaded with his eyes. He felt the older grind up against him, earning a small whimper. He felt his pants being removed from underneath him as he tried to push him off. His weak hands weren’t a match for Wilbur’s strength, and he knew it.

_Why not scream? Why not cry or try to get away?_

All he could think about was Wilbur’s hands on his body, trembling under the feeling of his fingers trailing along his skin.

Wilbur flipped the boy onto his stomach. “Y’know, I was considering having you suck me off, but your mouth runs so much you’d probably just bite me.” He put some lube onto his fingers. “Honestly, Tommy. It’s just so cute seeing you like this. The best part is despite your protests you’re still hard! You’re such a little fucking pervert, aren’t you?” The liquor in his voice burned Tommy’s nose. His erection was painfully hard up against the bed as he tried to wriggle his way out.

“What would you even do if you escaped, huh? Go downstairs? Literally no one would talk to you again and you _know_ it.” Wilbur harshly spat as he stuck a finger into Tommy.

Tommy bit the cover of the bed to stop from yelling. He tightly closed his eyes, trying to distance himself from reality.

_“Have you taken the BDSM test? You should” a donation read out loud._

_“O- Okay guys, let's just turn this off. You’ve lost your TTS privileges until I say so.” He laughed nervously. What the fuck? 50 euros to say that? Seemed a little strange someone was willing to pay that much._

_“Wilbur’s ringing me up, one second guys. No it’s not on discord, he’s calling me so it's probably important. Yeah, yeah! One second Wilbur!” He yelled at the phone, which he still hadn’t picked up yet, as he took off his headphones and turned off the mic. He walked out of view of the camera to the side of his bedroom._

_He picked up and was met with Wilbur’s voice. “Hey, Tommy, who donated that?”_

_“I don’t know, I don’t have it to pop up on my screen. I can go check after stream.”_

_“Alright. Well, anyways, I was in the area meeting a friend and I figured if you’re free maybe I can stop by.”_

_“Yeah, my mum and dad are at work right now.”_

_“See you in ten?” Wilbur questioned._

_“See you in ten,” Tommy confirmed. “You remember where the key is?”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Talk to you soon.” He hung up on the boy and continued driving. Tommy threw his phone onto the bed and ran back to his chair. He put on his headphones and unmuted himself. “Alright, chat, let’s go!”_

_He heard the key open the door downstairs and quickly turned towards his door. He ran to yell down, “Hey, don’t open my door, I’m streaming!”_

_“Ok!” Wilbur yelled back, forgetting he wasn’t supposed to reply when he said that._

_Chat erupted, practically yelling at Tommy._

**_“IS THAT WILBUR?”_ **

**_“Does Wil seriously have a key to your house Tommy?”_ **

**_“I KNOW WILBUR’S VOICE, AND THAT IS HIS VOICE.”_ **

_“Chat, chat! It isn’t Wilbur, it’s my cousin, um… Maybe I shouldn’t say his name.” He caught his mistake of not coming up with a name fast enough. “Anyways, chat, that’s all for today! Catch you guys tomorrow, let’s raid Tubbo. Alright. Bye everyone!” He ended and ran down the stairs, seeing Wilbur sitting on his couch._

_His heart skipped a beat as he saw the tall man sitting there, his legs resting on the ottoman in front of him and his arms laid across the top of the couch as he slowly sipped his coffee._

For fuck’s sake, Tommy, now’s not the time _he told himself as he sat down next to him. “Hey, big man!”_

_“Hey, Tommy!” Wilbur excitedly called, quickly putting his phone down._

_“Kinda suspicious, not gonna lie Wil.” Tommy joked with his loud and disruptive laugh. God, how his laugh was enough to throw Wilbur right into the dark part of his brain he kept locked off. He was a good guy, maybe going so far as to say a nice guy. But that little dark corner was the exact opposite._

_Wilbur laughed with the kid sitting there. “Nah, it’s just some girl I’m talking to.” Tommy shifted on the couch, his legs up on the back rest and his head upside down off the edge. “Talking to or ‘talking to’?” He put up air quotations and changed his tone, hoping Wilbur understood what he meant. “Tommy!” Wilbur pushed him with a shocked look on his face. “You’re sixteen!”_

_“Exactly, big man. I’m sixteen. What idiot do you have to be to not be horny all the time with a constant dirty mind? Besides, you didn’t answer my question.”_

_“None of your business.” Wilbur retorted and clammed up. He turned on the tv and flipped through. He could see Tommy raise his eyebrows poorly at him._

_“Fine, if you MUST know, I’m ‘talking’ to her.” He sighed._

_Tommy shot up. “Called it!” He yelled. “Is she pretty?”_

_“Alright this conversation is over.” Wilbur got up. “Let’s go to your room, grab snacks.” Tommy scattered to grab as much as he could carry while Wilbur went upstairs._

_Tommy eventually stumbled his way into his room. “It’s like fucking Hansel and Gretel, leaving the crumb trail into the forest from their house. Except this time it’s bags of chips and it’s only up these stairs.” He joked as he dropped all the food onto the floor. Wilbur was sitting up against the wall charging his phone and Tommy laid down on the bed. "_

_Well, have you?” Wilbur asked as he stared at his subreddit._

_“Have I what?”_

_“Taken the test.” His eyes were glued to the screen as he ate from a bag of chips._

_“Well you see,”_

_“Tommy fucking innit you’re supposed to say no.”_

_“Well, you didn’t let me finish! I started taking it but never finished. I ended up taking the rice purity test instead._

_“I got, like, an 80.” A sad smile spread across his lips. “Kinda sad, but then again I am only 16 so I guess that’s ok.”_

_“I got a 14,” He laughed a little. “Damn. That’s crazy to me, literally 66 point difference. But you should take the other test.”_

_Tommy blushed and stared at Wilbur, his mouth agape. He fumbled over words. “I, uh-”_

_“Oh Tommy I’m just fucking around with you. The look on your face is priceless!” They smiled at each other, continuing to chat and eat snacks._

_Eventually he had fallen asleep on Wilbur’s shoulder, and Wilbur finally left once his mum came home. Tommy woke up an hour later, going downstairs to see his mum working in the kitchen. “He left, right?”_

_“Yeah. Hey, Tommy, what did we say about bringing random people around?”_

_“It’s Wilbur, mum. He’s not a random person.”_

_“Well you still should’ve told me. It was rattling to see a random 26 year old cuddled under a blanket with my fucking 16 year old song sleeping on his shoulder._

_“Fine.” He huffed after he ran back upstairs to get a notification Wilbur was streaming. He hopped on._

_“No, guys, I wasn’t at Tommy’s house. Can you stop? I will- fuck it I’ll call him right now to get a confirmation.” the stream cut off as Wilbur’s name popped up on the screen._ Fuck fuck fuck.

_“Hey, big man, what’s up?”_

_“You’re awake? Nevermind. I wasn’t at your house earlier, right?”_

_“No, is chat still on that? Guys, it was my cousins!” He yelled to Wilbur’s chat._

**_“yeah, sure”_ **

**_“Y’all think ur so slick huh”_ **

_“Alright Tommy, go the fuck back to sleep. Also the princess and the frog is a shit movie.”_

_Tommy started yelling into the mic before being hung up on. “You chose that movie.” He grumbled under his breath._

_Maybe he would take the test._

Tommy quickly snapped out of it once he felt Wilbur’s fingers scissor him. He whined high and loudly, remembering where he was. _Oh._

“Fucking hell, you’re so tight tommy.” Wilbur whispered to nobody. He added a third finger, speeding up and opening his fingers.

“fuCK-” Tommy yelled as he felt Wilbur working him from behind. Wilbur leaned down, leaving a crimson hickey on Tommy’s back. His lips trailed up to just below his collar bone and he took out his fingers. Quickly he lubed up his cock before spreading some along Tommy’s entrance.

“Ready?” He questioned without waiting for a response.

Tommy moaned as Wilbur’s dick spread him open. He was turned around by the older man before quickly feeling a hand on his erection. “Goddammit Tommy, you’re so tight.” Wilbur groaned into his ear.

That was almost enough to make him come right there.

Tommy was crying, hiccups escaping his lips. It hurt but felt so good. He grabbed onto the brunet’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Holy shit, Wilbur. You- ah.”

_“No, I want to start the test anonymously now.” He clicked next and confirmed he wasn’t a bot._

_“Male_

_“Under 20? Will it let me take the test?_

_“Orientation? Fuck. Uhm…” He mumbled the options under his breath._

_“Heterosexual? No, because Wilbur and… fucking hell.” A quick click of “Heteroflexible” as he quickly scrolled down to keep it out of his sight. That was a problem for another day._

_“Longer or shorter test?”_

_“Tommy, dinner will be ready in ten!” His mom called._

_Guess that answered his question. He picked short, left “scope” on the top option, and continued._

What if mum comes in? Fucking hell this is so stupid…

_“I like to be dominated, especially in the bedroom.” Woah, that started off strong._

_Agree…?_

Wilbur bit the boy’s chest. He winced but felt pleasure fill him. Shit, this was so stupid. _He_ was so stupid.

“You’re such a little slut, Tommy. You know that right?” He moved his hand to Tommy’s neck, fucking him into the bed with even more force. Tommy was out of breath. “You whore. Submitting to me. You didn’t even try to leave. Is it because you’re enjoying it?” Wilbur touched the tip of Tommy’s twitching cock. “Of course you are.”

Suddenly a feeling Tommy had never felt seized him. Wilbur was ramming into his prostate, no sign of stopping. His face was a bright and deep red when Wilbur grabbed his hips hard. Wilbur licked the other boy’s stomach, trailing his tongue back up to the chest before quickly focusing his attention to the lips. Metal, from the blood and braces. Alcohol from a drunken Wilbur. He continued to pound into Tommy, making sure to not grip his hips tight to leave bruises, but enough to leave them red.

 _This hurts, this fucking hurts…_ Tommy cried into the other’s shoulders. _It hurts so badly. He can’t know I’m enjoying it._

One more thrust into Tommy’s sensitive sport sent him into ecstasy, cumming onto his stomach with a high pitched and loud moan. Wilbur panted, overstimulating the boy below him. As Tommy’s mind went fuzzy he could hear Wilbur’s voice.

“Do you know how many times I’ve imagined this? How many times when we were in your room I wanted to just fuck you senseless right then and there? Those ‘jokes’ I’d use to cover up how I feel? You’re so fucking blind Tommy.” He kissed his limp lips, getting a weak response. “Holy shit Tom. You’re even better than expected.” He grunted. The hot breath that escaped his lips made Tommy's stomach twist all over again.

He finally finished inside the boy, lingering over him on the bed for a couple of seconds before pulling out. “That’s gonna hurt.” He grumbled.

**_Well, shit._ ** Wilbur thought. 

Tommy was still panting and gasping for air, but not from pleasure. His chest was so tight. It felt as though he had no way to get air through.

“This is all my fault.” He mumbled and put his hands over his face. “All my fucking fault, Wilbur. I’m sorry!” He cried to the older on the bed next to him. “I’m so sorry, Wilbur.” His eyes were red and puffy. Tears followed the curves of his face before finally falling off of his chin.

All Wilbur could do was look at the boy and bring him in for a hug with no expression on his face. **_God this kid is such a fucking tease._ **

“Put your clothes back on and go get Tubbo water.” Tommy froze. _Shit, Toby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG HOLY SHIT GUYS  
> i haven't written "smut" in a hot minute so i struggled. idk tell me if i did good. tbh i wanna redo it, it's not at all what i wanted lmAo- 😍😼✋  
> i usually write this shit in google docs/wattpad (sometimes idk why) before carrying it over and like just the "smut" scene alone took up 5 pages, probably the longest i've written in a while (size 11 arial font)


	5. You’re, like, way older than me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on wattpad! I also post there :D @problematicfanfics

Tommy quickly got dressed, thoughts racing through his head.  _ Shit, I left Tubbo all alone for so long? What’s my excuse? I didn’t feel good? I guess that’s not a lie _

He looked behind at Wilbur, who was putting on his jeans.

_ Fuck. _

All Wilbur could do was flash the boy a quick smile that sent shivers down his spine. Sooner than later he was out the door and running downstairs.

“Tommy!” called Dream as he stuck his head out of the room tubbo was in. “Tubbo’s been calling for you and I- hey, are you alright?”

Tommy’s eyes were red and his hair was disheveled, his shirt a little more stretched out. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just had a bit of a cry with Wilbur upstairs. Y’know. Tell Tubbo I’m getting him water.”

“Alright, he basically refused to talk to me and tell me what he wanted.”

“Somehow that sounds very in his character.” Tommy forced a smile and he turned to go down the next flight of stairs into the heart of the party.

Alex was sitting on the couch with Schlatt, scotch “on the rocks” in their hands. George and Niki were quietly conversing in the dark corner far from the rest. Sapnap was back to his shots, the group collectively crowded around him cheering as he, somehow, downed his third. Tommy slipped into the middle of the crowd.

The hot breath of everyone around him, the alcohol in their voices clouding the area, everyone raising a fist in the air or pushing forward to get a closer look. Techno stood next to him, tipping his glass full of drink onto Tommy’s shirt. It was almost enough to make him cry.

_ Almost _ .

What sent him over the edge was when Techno placed a hand on his shoulder in a soft way. When he looked down and smiled sweetly in a way to get him to join in on their cheering. Yet no one heard him over the crowd. Just like before.

No one saw him, either. So instead of sitting there and crying about it like a baby he got his friend’s water and went back on his “merry” way upstairs.

He knocked on the door that Tubo and Dream laid behind. “Hey, it’s Tommy.” He spoke softly as he rested his forehead against the door in a way to stable his own breaths. “I got Tubbo’s water.”

The door clicked and opened, prompting him to walk inside and sit on the bed next to Tubbo. “Hey, Toby, I finally got you your water.” The brunet quickly sat up at the sound of Tommy’s voice. He jumped onto him with open arms before closing with a warm embrace. “Tommyyy,” He slurred lightly. Tommy saw Dream stand up and walked towards the door, flashing a kind smile before closing it behind him.

Tommy spilled. He cried into Tubbo’s embrace as he felt the other look up from his shoulder.

“Tommy, what’s wrong?”   
“A lot. But you’re drunk, and I can deal with this on my own.”

“Tell me.” Pouted Tubbo, his head tilted slightly to the side in an attempt to maybe look cute, curious, possibly even both.

“Tubbo, this can ruin someone’s life,” He said as he pulled out of the embrace to run his fingers through his hair. “It can ruin mine, too.”

All Tubbo could do was get back under the covers, back up against the backboard. “Well, you better tell me now, because I am three seconds away from passing out and I  _ probably _ won’t remember anything.” He flashed a quick grin in the other’s direction that finally made him cave in. “Fine, but I’m using code names and all that shit.”   
“Fair enough. I’ll be passed out about halfway through, like a bedtime story.” 

_ This is the opposite of a bedtime story _ . Tommy told himself.  _ It’s the sole reason I’ll never get a good night’s sleep again _ .

“There was a guy. Super tall, brunet, good looking, played the guitar and all that. And there was his friend who  _ kind-of-wished-they-were-more-than-friends _ that was blond, loud, obnoxious. They were internet friends-”

“Hey, this sounds like you and Wilbur!” Laughed Tubbo.

Tommy quickly snapped involuntarily “Except it isn’t. So stop.” Tubbo melted back into the covers.

“Despite their age difference they continued being friends. They even met up in person multiple times. They were super close and always had fun together.”  _ At least he thought they did _ .

“The blond, who we’ll call red, loved the other man like a brother. Or something like that. We’ll call the brunet guitar because he’s really good at it.

“So anyways, guitar would come over red’s house regularly. Half the time red’s mother didn’t even know. So it would just be guitar and red alone for hours playing games together. All of their other internet friends thought they only met up in real life once. But they actually hung out quite often.

“Red looked up to guitar a lot. He would follow him everywhere, hang out with him whenever he could. Sometimes red would fall asleep on the couch with guitar. They would have nice and intimate conversations.” He couldn’t help but smile to himself at all the nice memories they had together. All the fun times they shared.

“But to speed this story up because it’s hard to talk about and you’re already asleep, guitar got really weird sometimes. Said things that hit red the wrong way. Sometimes it made him mad, or uncomfortable, sometimes it made him feel a whole other way he’d rather not talk about. But he ignored it until it was too late.

“Guitar fucked up big time. So did red. I guess they both did.” His eyes watered as he looked at a napping Tubbo. He tilted him to his side and sat next to him on his phone, making sure the brunet would be safer than he was.

Eventually Wilbur finished cleaning and straightening up the room. He headed down the first flight of stairs when he heard Tommy and Tubbo talking in a room.

_ “Guitar fucked up big time. So did red. I guess they both did.” _

Oh.

He went down the final flight of stairs and reached the main area. From across the room he spotted Niki, who quickly turned her back to him and continued talking to George.

All he could do was swallow the big lump in his throat before walking into the crowd.

_ Twice. _

_ Guitar fucked up twice. _

Soon an arm was swung around his shoulder. Putting on a fake smile and laugh he stuck out his tongue at the mystery person.

“Guess who?” Said Dream.

“You bastard,” He grinned.

“Hey, listen, I wanna talk about something with you. Come.” He guided the older and taller man, his arm still around his shoulder. He brought him to the bottom of the first flight of stairs. Once they reached their destination he let go of him and turned to face him. His back rested up against the banister as he crossed his arms. “So?”

“So?” Wilbur played it off, shrugging innocently and smiling.

“So, Tommy.” Dream knew Wilbur knew what he was talking about.  _ What’s up with Tommy? You were last with him and he looked like he was on the verge of breaking down. _

“Tommy.” Wilbur’s mouth got dry. “Tommy was just venting to me upstairs. That’s all.”   
“The kid’s sixteen, Wilbur. What the hell is he venting about?”

“Listen, Clay, I don’t know. Besides, I don’t think he’d appreciate me telling, no offence, you about it.” He turned to leave, starting to plan his disappearance into the crowd.

“You’re such a fucking liar, Wilbur.” Dream got back to his feet. “What fucking happened up there?”

“Clay, we’re done here.”

“Fine. But if I find anything, and I mean  _ anything _ , wrong with Tommy, you’re the first on the lists of suspects.”   
“Fine by me!” He called as he walked backwards, facing Dream, and eventually disappearing into the crowd of alcoholics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ig im back  
> ive been working on more "oneshots" rn bc im super tired and i havent been feeling good at all.  
> ALSO i finally got a DESKTOP again. i had one back in like 2014 and then we had to sell it bc of m o n e y but yk. im happy to finally have one again.


	6. And you're gross and I don't wanna do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on wattpad! I also post there :D @problematicfanfics

Dream waited until Wilbur was out of his view before he ran to Tommy’s room as fast as he could. He opened it with a loud bang, waking up Tubbo and startling Tommy.

“Jeeze, Dream, knock next time.” He rolled his eyes. Dream walked up to him and grabbed his arm. “Tommy, come with me right now.”   
“What? No, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Tommy, I said now.” Dream said sternly, staring down the younger blond. His voice started to rise.

Tommy pulled his arm away, it felt like Wilbur’s grip. “Dream, I said no.”

“This isn’t a fucking  _ game _ Tommy! I’m not messing around right now. Come with me.” He yelled.

Tubbo put a pillow over his head to block out the sound before scooting closer to Tommy. Tommy turned to his back to Dream to take care of the smaller one. “Hey, keep your voice down you bastard.”

“I’m- I’m sorry, I didn’t know he was in here.”

“Yeah, well, he is, so,” He shooed him off. “We can talk later.”

“It’s about Wilbur.”

Tommy tensed up. His breathing got heavy before going back to normal. “What about him?”

“You know.”

“I don’t know.”   
“You’re impossible, you know that? You and Wilbur and Niki are fucking impossible. Listen, I don’t know what’s going on between the three of you, but I know it’s something bad and Wilbur is the center of it. I always got a bad vibe from him.”

“Don’t fucking talk about him like that! Don’t you dare, Dream!” Tommy stood up, face to face with the other blond. “You don’t know what he’s like at all.”   
“Then tell me, huh? How about you fucking tell me?”

_ No, he’s trying to help you. But at what cost? _

He backed up slightly. The back of his knees hit the frame of the small bed Tubbo still occupied. Soon all of his vision was centered on just Dream.

“Tommy?” He heard him ask. “Tommy?”

His voice got more frantic. Tommy knew he was fine, he wouldn’t pass out or anything, but he would need a minute or two.

“Tommy, I’m so sorry. Stay with me ok?”

His breathing turned back to normal and he was met with Dream’s concerned eyes. He wrapped his arms around the older man and cried slightly. “Just get me some water, please?”

Dream nodded and headed down. Tommy made his way onto the bed and under the covers with Tubbo. Tubbo wrapped Tommy into a tight and warm embrace, telling him it’d all be alright.

“Do you know why Dream was like that?” he asked.

_ Yes _ . “No idea. Maybe if you had stayed awake for my story you’d know.” He playfully teased as he poked his arm.

“Ha ha, hilarious.”

“WILBUR!” Dream screamed into the crowd and over the music. He spotted George and Niki making their way more into the crowd. “Guys, have you seen Wilbur?”

Niki rolled her eyes before speaking. “Really, Dream?”

“Niki, this is important. I have to settle something with him.”

“I think I saw him hovering around Techno and Schlatt.” George told his friend.

“Thanks,” He said walked over to the group.

“Tubbo?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever wonder what would be different if we weren’t allowed to stream?”

“Like if we were suddenly not allowed to?”

“No, like, if our parents never said yes to begin with.”

“I do. It’d be so much… more relaxed?”

“Calmer?”

“Yeah, that’s the word.”

“All these moments we have outside of these streams that they’ll never know about… it’s crazy. There’s twenty thousand eyes on you yet none of them see past the camera.”

Tubbo curled into himself and Tommy put an arm around him. “Yeah, let’s talk about something else.” Tommy said as he stared off at the wall.

“We should stream tomorrow, considering we missed today’s.”

“That’s not something else, Tubbo. But I didn’t miss today’s.”

“I did.”

“Did you? I could’ve sworn you streamed.”

Tubbo laughed drunkenly and spread his limbs out across Tommy. “I don’t even know what day of the week it is.” Tommy laughed with him and went to actually check for the date. He had no idea either.

“We could stream with Wilbur and Niki tomorrow!” Tubbo spoke up once again.

“Heh, yeah, sounds like fun. Listen Tubbo I’m going to go and see what Dream’s up to, ok?”

Tubbo mumbled some sort of ok before Tommy got up and walked out. “Try not to die!” He yelled back to his friend (who stuck up a happy thumbs up to indicate he’d try) as he started down the first flight of steps.

“Wilbur, I’m not playing games anymore.” Dream walked up to him. “I’m tired of this bullshit.”

Tommy stood at the clearing on the steps, faintly hearing the two talk. There was music in the background that was only slightly louder than them. His hearing switched between the words and music, his brain unsure of which to focus in on.

“What games?” Wilbur asked cluelessly. The alcohol that laced his lips were even more poisonous than his words.

“Schlatt, Dave, Alex, excuse us.”

“Woah, we’re pulling out the real names now, are we? Ok,  _ Clay _ , if you want to talk we can talk right here.”

“Ok William Gold, tell me what fucking happened upstairs. Stop dancing around the problem.”

“I already told you we were just talking.”

“Like you were “Just talking” with Niki?” Dream shot.

Niki perked up at the sound of her name being said. “George, what’s happening over there?”

Soon a crowd formed around the two of them. Sapnap was already recording from his phone that George had reluctantly given back to him earlier on.

“That is none of your business.”

“I think it is, Wil. You’re affecting everyone here. Stop dragging these people into your fucked up ways. And leave the CHILD out of it.”

“Wil, what happened?” Niki spoke softly. Fundy and George stood close to her, almost as if to protect her.

“Nothing, I swear!” He turned to her.

Dream got closer to the man, his voice sharp. “Swear to fucking what, Wilbur? Stop lying! Holy shit, you’ve ruined everything. What did you do to Tommy upstairs?”

The crowd gasped. Phones were lowered, videos cut off, breathes hitched in an attempt to clearly hear Wilbur’s response.

“Speechless. I always had a bad feeling about you, you know that? I don’t care if you were in a group with Carson or Schlatt, or whatever shit you set up. You’re bad news, Wilbur.”

“I am not responsible for that kid! I love him, sure, but I am not his father or older brother. We’re an artificial family Dream.” Tommy took slow steps down to get a better look.

“I don’t give a shit about that. You’ve taken on a big part in his life. That’s not even what I’m talking about.”

Wilbur stood up straight and towered over the man. “Then what are you talking about, huh?”

“Do you really want me to say it out loud?”

Tommy came fully down the stairs and ran into Techno. He looked down at the boy and then back up at the two fighting. “Tommy, what’s happening?”

“Dream, Dream!” Tommy yelled as he ran in between the two of them. “Leave him alone.”

He took a step back, confused. “What do you mean “leave him alone”, Tommy, I’m not just going to fucking ignore what happened.”

Wilbur smiled at the kid protecting him. “You, Wilbur goddamn Soot, you’ve fucked up my entire life, you hear me? You can’t just be the older brother I never had and then get up and walk out. You can’t just do what you did and not fucking ruin me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I want to talk to Niki. Don’t fuck everything up again.”

The two older men stood there dumbfounded as the younger one took Niki by the arm lightly and dragged her off.

“Niki, I know this is invading your privacy, but tell me what happened right now.”

She sat on the porch chair across from him. His arms and legs were spread out but she was tensed up. He nails dug into her hands.

“You’re young Tommy.”

“I’m 16. I’ve been hanging out with that man in there just about once a week, if not more. And half the time my parents didn’t even know he was over. He has a fucking  _ key to my house _ , Niki. He knows everything about me and my family. Tell me what happened.”

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He quickly sat up straight and leaned forward as if to comfort her just by closing the gap between them. “You mean to tell me you guys have met more than just that one time?”

“Oh yeah. Like, way more. I don’t know if you remember those two streams where everyone thought Wilbur was over my house. But he was. And he called the Princess and the Frog a shit movie even though he was the one who picked it out.” He leaned back in his chair. “But tell me, Niki. I’m safe. Let me be someone you can talk to.”

“I don’t want to taint your image of him.”

“Trust me, as if that big confrontation wasn’t enough.”  _ Or what happened upstairs. _

“What if I’d just rather not talk about it?”

He sighed and got up before sitting back down just next to her. “You could’ve just said that to begin with. But you have to talk eventually.” She nodded her head. “I know.”

The two walked back inside. Somehow the party had resumed and went back to normal, including George and Sapnap fighting over Sapnap’s phone.

Almost like how it was before.

Niki scurried back over to George’s side and Tommy sat on one of the breakfast bar’s seats. “You want?” A familiar voice said above him.

“I guess. Get me what you get.”

Wilbur came back with the drink after about two minutes and sat down next to him. “Listen, I-”

“Don’t.” Tommy cut him off before taking a sip of the burning drink. Wilbur did the same. “Fair enough.”

The two sat in the screaming presence of one another, quiet as they could be. The music was still pumping as their friends cheered. “There sure are a lot of people,” Tommy finally spoke up.

Wilbur regained his composure. He didn’t think Tommy was going to say anything. “Yeah. You know you know everyone here, right? These are the people you play with through a screen all the time. The goofing off on the smp, or just a minecraft bedwars. These are your friends, Tommy. And I’m your older brother.”

And as badly as he wanted to accept those words, he couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo two posts only one day apart? that's definitely an impostor and not me


	7. Never invite me over ever again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on wattpad! I also post there :D @problematicfanfics

It had already been two days since the party

And although it had only been two days, everyone had forgotten.

Everyone but Tommy, Wilbur, and Dream.

“Heyy, Dre.” Tommy yelled in his usual upbeat voice he put on for streams when Dream entered the call.

“Hey Tommy.” He replied a little lower than usual. “How are you feeling?”

“Uh, fine?” The nervous laugh he let out afterwards was missed by chat. He just knew Dream was raising an eyebrow behind his stupid screen. “Alright. If you say so. What are you doing now?”

“Getting ready for war.”

“Alright I’m not gonna help my enemy. I’m leaving. Catch you later.”

“Bye Dream.”

He continued playing, punching around Tubbo and things of the sort. In the middle of mining a tree he heard a loud “TOMMY,” coming from his mother downstairs.

“YES, MOTHER?” he yelled.

No response.

“Of fucking course,” he grumbled under his breath as he got up to stick his head out the door. “YES, MUM?”

Still nothing.

“Chat I swear… I’ll be right back.” He headed down the stairs just to knock into someone. It certainly wasn’t his mom. His dad was still at work.

“Oh, hey Tommy.” Wilbur smiled as he tousled the other kids hair. “I decided to pop by while you stream.”

“Tommy, I’m heading out. Wilbur will stay here with you.” She said as she grabbed her keys and purse before disappearing into the utility room. “Wait, mum!” He followed her in while Wilbur stood waiting by the stairs.

“Why do you have to go?” Nervously he hovered around her.

“We need food, Tom.”

“Yeah but do you have to go now?”

“What’s wrong with you today? Do you not feel well? Did you forget your meds again?”

“What? No! You know what, whatever. Just go.” He turned to leave before his mom called him once again. 

“You sure you’re good here?”

“Yeah, nothing different than all those other times.”

“Hey, chat. Uh. Surprise,” Wilbur walked into view, Tommy still in his chair with his headset on.

“Heya guys!” He yelled excitedly. “How are you all? Good, I see.

“Yes, I am indeed back with Tommy. Just a little pop by.”

Tommy shifted in his seat. His jacket still smelled like that night. He remembered the man he saw that night. Not the man he knew.

“-and yeah. But anyways I was thinking of taking over for you Tommy. Surprise Tubbo a bit?”

_ As if we weren’t all hanging out two days ago _ “Sure,” He said.

They undeafened from the voice chat. “Hey, Tommy, I got-”

“Hiya Tubbo,” Wilbur grinned

“Wilbur? Hey! So Tommy wasn’t lying, haha.”

Quickly Wilbur frowned, causing Tommy to start panicking. “What do you mean?”

Tubbo pulled up the stream. “Nothing, I’ll tell you afterwards.”

“Goddamn it Tubbo look at what you’ve turned my chat into!”

**_“LIARINNIT!!”_ **

**_“liarinnit liarinnit liarinnit”_ **

**_“Ok Liarinnit”_ **

He laughed triumphantly as he admired the chaos he created. “Rise, chat! Rise!”

Wilbur stayed slightly off the rest of the stream. Tommy never got too close to him, always flinching when the other would move suddenly. Even going as far as to move almost completely out of frame just so he wouldn’t be too close. He knew he was obvious; but who could blame him? Every nerve ending in his body screamed in agony as it fought on what to do - yell at him, tell everyone what happened that night, touch him, hug him,  _ kiss him _ .

After a light flick on the wrist Tommy was brought back to reality. “Dream’s calling you.” Wilbur handed the boy his phone, annoyed.

Chat noticed Wilbur’s change in mood.

**_“WILL WHAT HAPPENED?”_ **

**_“sus ngl”_ **

**_“Why’d he sound so unhappy talking about Dream calling Tommy?”_ **

“Guys, it’s nothing. We got into a small fight. Yes, I’m still on the smp. Dream wouldn’t blacklist me just because of a small fight.”

_ Sure, small _ .

How many recordings of that argument did people get that night?

“Dream?”

“Tommy. Ok, are you good?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Your mom’s home, right?”

“No… no, she went out to get groceries.”

“You’re- ugh,” Dream groaned into the phone loudly. “You’re killing me here.”

“Guess how I feel, Dream?” Tommy said slightly too loud. Wilbur looked up. He knew the mic picked that up.

“What’s going on over there, Tommy?” Wilbur asked before getting up and walking out of frame to him.

Tommy pulled the phone down from his ear. “Nothing, nothing. Just talking to Dream.”  _ Dumbass, you didn’t think that one out, did you?” _

“Dream is fucking- gimme that.” He took the phone from Tommy. “Clay! Leave him alone.”

“Leave him alone? Shut UP!” He screamed loud enough at the phone for the mic to pick up.

“Wilbur, take this outside-”

“No, I won’t Dream. You don’t know what happened. You’re overreacting.”

“Overreacting? Overreacting, really? I’m watching this stream Wilbur. The way he moves away from you, the way every time you make a sudden movement he flinches…”

“GUYS!” Tommy finally yelled. “Take this outside.”

And that was that.

His stream didn’t continue for much longer, maybe only another forty-five minutes (including the occasional scream from Wilbur or Dream) before he ended it and raided Tubbo.

Clips were already being thrown around about Wilbur’s phone conversation with Dream. They went back to their original positions in Tommy’s room; Tommy on the bed and Wilbur on the floor with his phone charging.

“That got so out of hand.” Wilbur whispered to himself.

“Tell me about it.” Tommy groaned. “Wilbur, you really fucked me up there,”

Wilbur moved, adjusting his position. But Tommy stood up, ready to run if he needed. “Holy shit, sit back down. We need to talk.”

“I’d rather not.”

“You sound like Niki right now.” 

He shut up. “That’s what I thought.”

“No, you know what? I’m done with you bossing me around Will. It’s been a mere two days, you expect me to get over that?” Wilbur stood up and dropped his phone onto the carpeted floor, landing with a dull thud. Tommy could hear his heart beat in his ears. “No, not get over it. But at least calm down!”

“ _ Calm down-  _ Wilbur, you quite literally forced yourself onto me.” He raised his voice before abruptly dropping it. He didn’t want the neighbors to hear. Wilbur looked at the floor. Tommy’s phone rang once again. “I’m taking that. You stay here.”

All Wilbur could bring himself to do was sit there and stare off into space.

Maybe he was a good guy. The only person who figured it out was Dream. Now he felt horrible, felt like the disgusting human he was.

Maybe he didn’t feel this way because of what he did. Maybe it was only because he got caught.

“Tommy,”

“Hey Tommy, it’s Dream again. I know it’s only been about an hour but our phone conversation is blowing up.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve seen.” He rubbed his forehead with his fingers. “It doesn’t look like it’s gonna be stopping anytime soon.”

He knew by the way the man moved that he was laying on his couch. Slowly he heard a creak of the steps. “Wilbur!” he yelled, thinking the man had come down. "Wilbur?”

“He’s over still?”

“Yeah, wanted to talk or something.” He grumbled.

“Be wary?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. And if anyone asks what that was on the call just say we’re in a small dispute.”

“But they’ll know I’m-”

“Ok, then Tommy, wanna tell me what actually happened?” Dream snapped. His patience was thinning. He didn’t know how much more of this back and forth with secrets he could take before he broke.

“No…”

“Then just answer how I told you.”

“Fine. Bye.” Tommy hung up abruptly. He slumped into the couch, head in his hands.

_ Fuck _

_ It was Summer break. He and his friends were goofing off in the backyard, filming an IRL video. September air was a nice mix of cool and warmth. He was laughing on the ground, holding his plastic diamond sword. His mom had stepped out of the house to get groceries; she trusted they wouldn’t do anything too stupid while she was gone. _

_ The doorbell rang, causing them all to turn their attention to the house. Freddie and Eryn’s parents were still at home (according to their phones’ locations), and besides, the pair had walked over. But it obviously wasn’t his mom… she had a key. _

_ There were two loud knocks placed on the door before the boys finally decided to head inside. Tommy still held the flimsy plastic sword, Eryn standing behind the kitchen counter as if something was gonna pop out. Freddie, knowing there was almost definitely no impostor trying to break in, stood normally in between the two idiots. _

_ That was, until they heard the door click open. _

_ Freddie jumped a little, Eryn had now backed away almost completely from being anywhere near the door, and Tommy held the sword as if he was going to fight whatever intruder would walk through that door. _

_ “I’m coming in!” The mystery man yelled. _

_ He walked in and stood by the door, taking off his shoes. He looked up after taking off his jacket; Eryn and Freddie were backed up against the farthest wall as Tommy looked like he was about to hit someone with what looked like a… a plastic diamond sword? _

_ “Tommy, what the fuck?” He asked laughing. _

_ “Sorry! We were freaked.” He said as he put down his “weapon”. Soon the other two boys made their way over. “Guys, Wilbur. Wilbur, guys. You all know each other.” _

_ “You scared us half to death.” Freddie rolled his eyes. “Sorry.” _

_ The trio started heading to the back as Wilbur decided to sit on the couch. “You… coming out?” Tommy asked. “Nah, I’ll wait on the couch. Tell me when you’re all done with recording.” _

_ “Alright.” _

_ “Oh, shiiit.” Tommy said as the arrow fell onto the roof. _

_ The teens watched as the arrow stood up there, as if to taunt them for being too short. Tommy stood on a chair to reach it. _

_ “That looks like it’s about to break.” Freddie said. _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yeah, look.” He pointed to the backboard of the chair. “Shit!” Tommy said as he jumped up to grab the arrow before falling off. _

_ All Wilbur could hear was the breaking of a chair and a kid hitting the ground. He ran outside to check on everyone, wanting to make sure nobody had gotten hurt. “What happened?” _

_ “Well, for one, you stepped on my arrow.” Tommy said. Wilbur picked up his foot. “Shit, sorry Toms.” _

_ “It’s alright, Wil. He probably broke it when he fell over.” Eryn laughed with the other two.”As long as everyone is ok,” Wilbur said as he headed back inside to continue watching tv. _

_ Wilbur looked up as the front door opened. Tommy’s mum was home, he could hear her from behind him as she called out Tommy’s name with an arm full of groceries. _

_ “Here, I’ll help.” Wilbur said as he got up and took the groceries from her. She seemed startled by his sudden appearance into her house. “Oh, thank you Wilbur!” _

_ “No problem,” He said as he carried four of the five bags over. “I’m pretty sure they’re still in the back.” She nodded and headed over to look out and make sure they weren’t doing anything stupid. _

_ “Tommy, what are you doing?” _

_ “I’m making a splash potion, mother.” he and his friends laughed. _

_ “Tommy… Tommy, no!” _

_ They all started laughing. “This kid’s gonna kill me one day, I swear to god Wilbur.” She said to the tall man as she walked back in. He was already putting the food away. “Hm? Oh, yeah.I can’t say I know since I’m not actually related to him, but I can imagine.” He let out a small chuckle. “Alright, everything is put away.” _

_ “You’re the best. Thank you.” _

_ “Like I said, it’s no problem. I guess I’ll wait for Tommy upstairs instead.” _

_ “Sounds good.” _

_ Eventually Tommy was done recording. He said goodbye to Eryn and Freddie as they walked home before quickly heading upstairs. “Ready to help me edit?” _

_ Wilbur laid out across the bed. “Ugghhh.” He groaned loudly. “Stop whining.” Tommy pulled him off eventually and they both hit the floor with a loud thud. _

_ “Everything good up there?” _

_ They laughed so hard they were out of breath. _

_ “Yes, everything’s fine Mrs. Simons!” _

_ They didn’t get much editing done that night. _

“Tommy?” Wilbur’s soft voice spoke up.

“Do you understand how much you fucked me over, Wilbur? Do you understand?” Tommy turned to face him with tears in his eyes.

“All those fun times we had together. Were those nothing? Was that all just part of your plan?”

“It’s not like th-”

“It isn’t? Because it seems a whole lot like it is. You and Dream need to talk. Tell him whatever fake story you want to tell him. Tell me what it is and I’ll follow.”

_ “Red looked up to guitar a lot. He would follow him everywhere, hang out with him whenever he could.” _

He wasn’t wrong. He would follow him anywhere. Even if it meant putting all he had worked for on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, for once, a normal upload time.  
> also realized this technically counts as two posts in once day since the other one was posted at like one am lmAo
> 
> i think like two people (maybe it was one person idk bro) said "i hope this ends up with a happy ending"  
> the only way there'd ever be a "happy" ending is Wilbur going to jail. is that really happy for anyone? you think tommy could ever bear to part with him for good?  
> no. and that's the only thing holding him back.


	8. Just kidding, please do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on wattpad! I also post there :D @problematicfanfics

“Hey, Dream, we need to talk,” Tommy heard Wilbur say from the other room.

“Look who finally decided to grow a pair.”

“Listen, I know you’re still in this area, so-”

“Actually, I was packing up to leave tomorrow.”

“Everyone’s plane tickets aren’t set to fly back for another week! I bought them!”

“I’ll pay you back then.”

“Dream, stay for a while longer. Stay for Tommy?” Wilbur was trying to grasp at anything he could to get the blond male to stay for just long enough so they could talk.

Dream sighed. “I know you’re at Tommy’s place. The fan is the same. Get back to your own house and we’ll set up a time and date.”

“Sounds-” The call ended. “Sounds fucking horrible.” He huffed as he walked out of the room. “What happened?” Tommy asked as he followed Wilbur through the house.

The tall man finally settled on the same couch he had sat on so many times before. “I fucking hate him. He’s so _annoying_. Why does he feel the need to do this?”

“The neighbors are gonna hear you, Wil…” Tommy tried hiding behind the kitchen counter despite the fact he was sitting on a bar stool. He wouldn’t lie; he was scared.

He was scared of the way Wilbur sat up and took his beanie off. How he paced around the living room, cursing and mumbling under his breath. The way his strides grew shakier yet somehow got more stable and confident as he continued. When his fists clenched up and crushed the beanie he was still holding. Just the way his hands ran through his hair was scary. It was frantic, as if he was going to comb the problem out of his mind. Every passing moment left the tension to rise. But would it snap if he spoke up?

“Tommy, here’s the story,” He sat him down on the couch.

It had been about twenty minutes before Tommy nailed it all down.

“I was down at the party, scared for Tubbo and my future in streaming. Wilbur noticed and took me upstairs.”

“Great, great! Doing great.” Wilbur said.

_Upstairs. He took me upstairs. Then he…_

_What did he do?_

“We sat on the bed together. I cried and vented to him. He hugged me and stroked my hair kindly. He really wanted to calm me down, Dream, he really did.” He pretended like it was him really talking to Dream. This tone, the story, fears of streaming -- he faked it. The only thing he didn’t have to fake were the tears that streamed down his face.

“I really am scared for the future. Sometimes I’ll sit up till the early hours of the morning thinking until I realize I never slept.”

“What did he do to you upstairs?” Wilbur pretended to throw a random question.

“Well we just sat on the bed. He stroked my hair and hugged me when I hugged him. I don’t know what you think happened up there, but you’re wrong.”

“Why did you come down looking so messy?”

“I didn’t realize how messy I was, I was so caught up in my emotions and having someone there for me-”

“Don’t go off script.”

“But it’s the truth.” He looked up at the man.

Wilbur screamed into one of the throw pillows on the couch. “God fucking dammit Tommy, you really do know how to hit my buttons huh?”

“What?”

“Nevermind. You’re good enough.” He got up and walked outside. “I’m calling Dream. I’m gonna pretend I’m at the house I’m staying in.” Tommy shot him a thumbs up and scurried away, holding his breath in fear that any noise that came out of him would make him immediately realize he wasn’t at his own house.

“Wilbur, ready to talk?” Tommy heard the speaker from the phone.

“Yeah. Tommy knows of a park nearby him and his little friends hang out around. We should meet there.”

“Listen, Wilbur, people know who we are. Or you, at least. We can’t risk a conversation like that in public.” As much as Tommy hated to admit it, he was right; someone could recognize Tommy and Wilbur together, or worse, they put the pieces together and realized who Dream was.

He heard Wilbur sigh. “You’re right, for once.”

“At least I’m not dragging kids off in the middle of a party to go upstairs to a secluded location away from all other people.” He said through the phone deadpan.

Tommy clenched his hands into fists and dug his short bitten nails into his skin as much as he could.

Was this the right thing? Lying to the man trying to help him? Who knew something was up?

He wanted nothing more than to knock on the window right then and there and fuck up the whole plan.

“Tomorrow, your house. I’m bringing George and Nick to hang out, too. We’ll talk while they do whatever with Tommy.”

“Tommy’s coming?” Wilbur faked a surprise, as if he didn’t know Dream would want to talk to the kid.

“Yeah. They’ll watch over him.”

“He doesn’t need babysitters.” 

“Who are you to decide what he needs and doesn’t need?”

Tommy was scared his mum would hear the conversation. He constantly looked out the front window, checking for her car. Quick glances at the door to make sure she didn’t sneak in behind him.

“I’m like his brother. I’m here to protect him. Dream, I love the kid like family. I don’t know why you don’t believe me.”

Slowly he felt himself warm back up to the man outside. He couldn’t possibly betray Wilbur. He’d done so much for him. The Wilbur outside was the Wilbur he knew.

“Alright, well, your house. 6.’

“Sounds good.” Wilbur tried to squeeze in before Dream hung up, but to no avail. The stupid amorphous blob had already hung up. “Dickhead,” He whispered to his phone as he walked back inside. The phone dinged with an imessage notification.

_Amorphous Blob (dream)_

_You’re still at Tommy’s, aren’t you?_

“Ignore it.” Tommy said as he took the phone out of his and put it on the kitchen counter. “Six tomorrow?”

“That’s what he said so I guess so.”

“Alright then, now what?”

“Well I am technically still babysitting you…”

“I prefer the term “watching over”” He snickered. Suddenly Wilbur’s face lit up as if he had the greatest idea on the planet, which meant only one thing - _it was a terrible idea._

He turned around and started putting on his shoes. “The park! Let’s go get some coffee and fresh air.” “But Wilbur, I don’t know if-” Tommy started saying. _Nevermind. Don’t finish that sentence._

“If your mum will let you? It’ll be fine. Let’s go!”

“No, I don’t know if I…” _shut up shut up shut up_

“I don’t know if I want to be out of the house alone with you.”

_Dumbass._

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“We’re still going, you know that right?”

“Yeah I know,” Tommy said as he finished slipping on his sneakers and threw on a light jacket. Wilbur put the beanie back on his head and opened the front door. “After you”

“Thank you.” He mumbled. “What coffee shop?”

“That one on the corner before the park? You know right?”

“Oh, my friends and I go there all the time.” He pulled out his phone.

_Poggers (7 members)_

_Pussyinnit: Are any of you at the coffee shop at the corner?_

_Adain: no_

_Adain: who fucking changed my name to the wrong spelling again i stg_

_Leo: lmao i haven’t been there in like a week_

_Pussinnit: I fucking hate all of you_

_Pussyinnit: The one time you guys aren’t at the shop I need you to be_

_Vi: I’ll go_

_Pussyinnit: Nope, someone else please_

_Vi: why?_

“Who you chatting with?” Wilbur asked in a harsher tone than he was talking in before. It was more of a warning for him to put his phone away.

“My mum. Told her we’re stepping out.”

_Poggers (7 members)_

_Pussyinnit: Nothing it’s just_

_Pussyinnit: Yk what yes Vi come_

_Sand(a): I’ll head over too_

_Vi: :D_

_Pussyinnit: Whatever just_

_Pussyinnit: I need someone there_

_Adain: well if they’re going i’ll go too_

_Liarinnit: Well fuck you too Adan_

_Liarinnit: Who changed my name?_

_Vi: me I was watching a playback of your stream today lmao_

_Liarinnit: Just get here ASAP guys_

“Seems like an awfully long conversation just to tell her you’re stepping out.”

“She wanted me to send my location and stuff.”

They walked up to the front and Wilbur ordered as Tommy took a table. He looked out the window in anticipation, constantly checking his phone to see if anyone had gotten back to him.

Finally Wilbur got the drinks and sat down, placing Tommy’s coffee in front of him. “Did you eat anything today?” He asks the boy as he stares at the coffee.

“Nothing that I recall,” Tommy replies. He takes a large sip and burns his throat. 

“Calm down, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

 _That’s kinda the whole point?_ He takes another large swig.

The older man finally puts his drink down. Tommy could hear the buzzing coming from Wilbur and his phone, possibly from Dream, or even tweets with questions about the clips.

He knew that Wilbur knew he was in distress; he always did. Somehow he just _knew,_ and it annoyed the shit out of him that he did. Wilbur reached across the table and rustled Tommy’s hair with a smile. “Calm down, kid.”

The bell of the front door rang. Wilbur didn’t even bother looking up, but Tommy saw his friends hop off their bikes and start walking inside. He could tell by the annoyed sound Wilbur made that he wasn’t in the mood for the loud kids. “TOMMY!” Violet called out as she tackled him in a hug.

“What’s up? Why’d you need us here?” Leo asked.

“Shh… Shuttup Leo. Wilbur’s here and I just-”

“Didn’t he get into a fight with Dream?” Violet piped up quite loudly once again.

“Violet you’re fucking killing me here” he whisper shouted at her. “Talk in a whisper guys. Listen, you all know Wilbur and I are like brothers,”

They all nod their heads in understandment.

“But he’s been acting a little _off_ recently. Anyways, I wanted you guys to be here. Plus I haven’t hung out with you guys in a little bit!” He sounded nervous, maybe even going as far as to say panicked. Wilbur stood up and waved them over. He put on a fake smile and greeted the group.

“Hey guys! It’s been a minute. Sit, sit.” The strained hint of annoyance in his voice was almost impossible for anyone but Tommy to hear. The group sat at the table, Wilbur taking his place next to Tommy and putting his coffee on the table in front of him. “What are you all doing here?”

They all awkwardly looked at each other as Sana spoke up to save this burning pile of trash. “We were bored and we come here quite often. A little less now, but this place holds a lot of memories.” The group nodded their heads in agreement as if it would make him believe them any more.

Tommy took a long sip of his coffee to avoid eye contact. He felt Wilbur’s hand on his back. “Well, I wanted coffee, and he hasn’t gotten out of the house in two days. Plus I’m technically watching over him so I can’t just leave him alone.” Tommy quickly placed his coffee down and stood up. “I’ll be right back,” He said as he made his way to the restroom.

The group looked about each other with concern, while Wilbur just drank his coffee. “So, Violet, you watch Tommy’s streams often?”

She turned to look at him.”Wha- what, me? Uh, yeah. I guess you could say that.” He nodded his head. “I, uh, was watching today’s stream before I came over.” A sour look spread about the man’s face. “Oh, really? How far in did you get?”

“Maybe an hour in? Right after Tommy told you to take it outside.”

“Mm,” He continued to nod his head and took a long drink from his coffee, not bothering to make eye contact. **_Of course she did._ **

Sana quickly darted down to her phone.

_Poggers (7 members)_

_Sand(a): I see what you mean Tommy_

_Adain: s u p e r off_

_Vi: he asked me about the stream today and oh my god I had a heart attack Tommy fucking hurry up in there I think I fucked up I brought up the fight he had_

_Liarinnit: You absolute fucking dumbass_

“Sorry, there was a line.” Tommy said as he sat back down. 

“Ah, Tommy.” Wilbur’s expression lightened up. “Violet was just telling me about how she watches your streams.”

She put down the phone, looking shifty. “Oh, yeah. You know, today’s stream.” Tommy shot her a dirty look. _Holy shit is she ever going to fucking drop that stream_

_Poggers (7 members)_

_Vi: IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY_

_Leo: YOU SHOULD BE YOU IDIOT_

_Vi: IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY IM SORRYYYKJSBAS_

“Anyways.” Leo said breaking the silence. “What have you been up to since we last saw you, Wilbur?”

“Oh, not much really. Threw a party as you all knew. I mostly just hung around the house, explored the area briefly, streamed. I am staying there for a month, so.”

“Nice. Tommy?”

“Me? Oh, uhh. Nothing? I don’t know I’ve barely slept and barely ate.” Tommy replied to Leo. He could see Wilbut whip his head around quickly to look at him. “Two days? Tommy, you’re already basically nothing. You didn’t say it’d been two days. I’m gonna get you something.” He got up to buy him a pastry.

Sana watched until Wilbur was out of earshot before speaking. “I see what you mean.”

“Yeah, he’s acting super off.” 

“Agreed.”

“What was the fight about?”

Tommy swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew Wilbur would be a while since the line was fairly long.

“Well, technically the day of the party. He invited a bunch of people over. I don’t know if you saw one of Dream’s _many_ drunk tweets but basically there was a lot of alcohol and people and yelling and partying. Tubbo got so fucking drunk man you don’t even KNOW.” He laughed.

“Anyways, after I took Tubbo to one of the guest bedrooms that Wilbur forgot to lock I ran out to grab him water. But something happened along the way and I ended up getting really upset. I think techno spilled alcohol on me or something, I’m not sure.

“So I ended up taking Wilbur upstairs with me and basically vented to him and cried a lot. After a while he reminded me I needed to get water for Toby, so I hurried downstairs. As I was going down Dream came out of Tubbo’s room to tell me he still wanted water. He noticed I looked a little shaken up about things and thought something bad happened upstairs. Nothing did! He just got worried…

“And now Dream is intent on finding out the truth about that night, and Wilbur keeps telling him I was just venting to him and that I made him promise he’d never tell anyone what I said. So they’re both on edge and Dream keeps personally texting and calling me, which is making Wilbur mad since the guy won’t get off my case.”

“So what did you tell him?” Adan tries to push.

“Uh-” Tommy started talking before cutting himself off. Wilbur sat back down with a chocolate croissant. “Eat, I don’t need you passing out on me.”

“Thanks, Big Man.”

“Haven’t heard that nickname in a while.” He smiles. Tommy shrinks himself slightly and takes a bite of the croissant. It was good, but he just wasn’t hungry.

Sana’s phone rings. Her mom called to tell her to head back with Adan for lunch. They leave, eventually causing Leo, and finally Violet (after a loud goodbye) to also leave.

“They seemed different today”

“Not as hyper, I guess. Summer is starting to wear off.” He took another bite. Wilbur threw out the coffee cup in the garbage bin behind him. “Well, when you’re done with that croissant, let’s head out.”

The sounds from their phones wouldn't have stolen their attention if they hadn’t physically buzzed. The road they walked along was noisy. Cars zipping past and horns honking with reckless abandonment. A new notification arrived before it was even done alerting them of the previous one.

“Do people ever shut up?” He asked Tommy.

“Let’s see what they’re saying.” Tommy mumbled as he pulled out his phone.

  
  


**SABRINAINNIT** **** @sabrinainnit23 • 1m

https://twitch.tv.net

bro what the hell happened on stream today? anyone got any ideas?

|

**pogchampsinchat** @poggerskid • 45s

Replying to @sabrinainnit23

Think it’s got anything to do with the party Wilby threw two days ago?

|

**Amorphous killer** @ifiwereblue.would1e • 43s

Replying to @sabrinainnit23 @poggerskid

Holy shit I forgot about that!

|

**UhhhIdkStfu** @guyshelpits.oneam77 • 20s

Replying to @sabrinainnit @poggerskid @ifiwereblue.would1e

also all of dream’s deleted drunken tweets…

|

**Discord.chileanyways1209** @1209chileanyways • 19s

Replying to @sabrinainnit @poggerskid @ifiwereblue.would1e @guyshelpits.oneam77

not y’all playing detective over here- **😭✋**

  
  


“Ok, it’s not _that_ bad…” He says as he continues to scroll through a thread.

“Not that bad?” Wilbur holds up his phone to show Tommy a particularly long thread.

  
  


**Cecilia <3 ** @ceciliacohensmith • 10m

https://twitch.tv.net 

https://twitch.tv.net

https://twitch.tv.net

The 1 clip is the original when Wilbur first gets up to scream over the phone

The 2 one is some of the faint screaming and fighting

Third is Dream screaming something through the speaker

Can anyone tell what they said?

|

**Cecilia <3 ** @ceciliacohensmith • 10m

Replying to @ceciliacohensmith

What we have so far:

Dream 2nd acc tweeted a bunch of drunken tweets two nights ago at Wilbur’s party. There’s only two real screenshots of two separate tweets by @SMPinvestigor and @ihave2muchfreetime

|

**Cecilia <3 ** @ceciliacohensmith • 10m

Replying to @ceciliacohensmith

Dream ss 1: “What a fucking maniac @tommyinnit @wilbursoot +9 others”, followed by a vid of Wilbur taking three shots in a row

Dream ss 2: “Wilburt acting sus ngl @wilbursoot”

|

**Cecilia <3 ** @ceciliacohensmith • 10m

Replying to @ceciliacohensmith

Sapnap had a bunch of drunk tweets on his 2nd acc, but only one was screenshotted by @bronotfound (this was also the one that was up the longest, at 25 seconds)

Sapanp ss: “GUYS WILBUR AND DREAM ARE IN A HUGE FIGHT IDK SMTH W TOMMY LUL I HAVE VID”

|

**Cecilia <3 ** @ceciliacohensmith • 10m

Replying to @ceciliacohensmith

Wilbur also had one drunken tweet, which he later deleted the following morning (ss credits to me)

Wilbur ss: Fuck the amorphous blob that showed up at my house he isn’t even as hot as I was promised

|

**BroNotFound** @bronotfound • 9m

Replying to @ceciliacohensmith

Clip 1: we know what they’re saying duh

Clip 2: sounds like “dream, i know what’s best for him, not you. stop butting in. nothing happened.”

Clip 3: mb says “wilbur, you’re doing shit and i know it. why are you even at his house?”

i would also like the answer to that question

|

**DREAMSMPINV** @dreamsmpinvestigator • 8m

Replying to @ceciliacohensmith @bronotfound

https://twicth.tv.net

let’s not ignore the “Liarinnit” situation

|

**Trymefrfr** @ihave2muchfreetime • 8m

Replying to @ceciliacohensmith @bronotfound @dreamsmpinvestigator

that whole “so Tommy wasn’t lying” was so confusing n what was that reaction that Wil had? idk seems like something deeper is going on here

|

**DREAMSMPINV** @dreamsmpinvestigator • 7m

Replying to @ceciliacohensmith @bronotfound @dreamsmpinvestigator @ihave2muchfreetime

well let’s zoom out.

\- Wilbur throws party at friends house he’s staying @

\- Pays to fly dream smp members in

\- Lots of alcohol, bad decisions (as seen from tweets)

\- A big fight

\- Two days later a public fight

\- Involving Tommy

kinda feels like it tells itself?

|

**Trymefrfr** @ihave2muchfreetime • 8m

Replying to @ceciliacohensmith @bronotfound @dreamsmpinvestigator @ihave2muchfreetime

so wait, was Tubbo there or not? super confused

|

**MFanonbxtch** @anontommyinfo • 5m

Replying to @ceciliacohensmith @bronotfound @dreamsmpinvestigator @ihave2muchfreetime

Aren’t we all confused?

But yes, Tubbo was there. Apparently he was drunk out of his mind (LMAO!)

Tommy and Wilbur were seen in a coffee shop a couple of minutes ago. Tommy “seemed off”, according to an “eyewitness” (for lack of better terms)

|

**Cecilia <3 ** @ceciliacohensmith • 3m

Replying to @ceciliacohensmith @bronotfound @dreamsmpinvestigator @ihave2muchfreetime +1 more

Bitch how tf u know that, calling bs

|

**MFanonbxtch** @anontommyinfo • 2m

Replying to @ceciliacohensmith @bronotfound @dreamsmpinvestigator @ihave2muchfreetime +1 more

Still calling bs?

_2 photos_

  
  


Tommy swiped the phone from his hand “WHAT? It’s been five fucking minutes and- Holy shit Wilbur, holy shit. I can’t do this.” His chest rose and fell rapidly in a panic. “How do- How do people find this shit? How did they know about Toby? How did they jump on this so quickly? Wilbur, they don’t even know what they’re doing to me mentally.”

Wilbur looked down at the kid holding the phone and the other hand gripping his hair. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he took the phone and placed it back in his pocket. “That doesn’t matter. Right now all that matters is what’s happening between me, you, and Dream. Not what they have to say on the matter.”

“But, Wil-”

“Nope, not hearing it. We’re going home and I’m going to make you food. You choose the movie this time.” The boy’s face lit up. _He_ got to choose the movie? Wow. Something must’ve really gotten to Wilbur for him to be this generous.

Eventually the pair returned to Tommy’s house. Wilbur unlocked the door and ushered the boy inside. “This’ll be the best leftover combo you’ve ever had.” He told him with a laugh.

Tomy missed these days. The days when WIlbur would be uncontrollably sweet and mushy with him, when neither of them could stop laughing over anything the other did. Just the mere thought of it made his head go light.

 _This_ was the Wilbur he loved so dearly. This man.

Pots and pans clattered in the kitchen as Tommy peered over the counter to see the other working. His beanie was off and his hair unsuccessfully tucked out of his eyes. The face he made let him know the Big Man was hard at work. 

Eventually he found his way to The American Office. He was in the middle of season five, Michael was making moves on Holly and succeeding (to everyone’s surprise). 

Wilbur’s quiet curses, along with just the general soft feeling in the air, made him feel back at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> overprotective dream looking out for tommy makes my head go brrr
> 
> also bro my last chapter?? so many of you "liked" that one, and i think it was like my fav one to write not even gonna lie to yall-


	9. I really wanna hang out with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on wattpad! I also post there :D @problematicfanfics
> 
> (other socials - twt: problematicfan3 // tumblr: problematicfanfics)

The food Wilbur had made wasn’t the best. It was  _ something, _ just not something  _ good. _

But he seemed proud of himself, so Tommy let it slide.

“Do you know what’s in the envelope, Tommy?” Wilbur suddenly asked out of nowhere as they laid on top of each other under a blanket.

_ Now. Now you had to bring it up. _

“No, I never opened it.” He said annoyed. “I respected your privacy, whether it had my name or not. But I can’t speak for Adan or Violet. I’m sure one of them did that night.”

“I hate those kids.”

“They’re still my friends.”

“I know,” He tightened the arm he had around Tommy, until eventually just pulling the younger into a full embrace. “I know.”

His mom came home. He doesn’t know when, or with what, or how long she had been home for before Wilbur left, but he did know The Office had been on for at least three hours.

“Hey, mum, what happened?”

“Well you once again fell asleep on the poor guys shoulder so he couldn’t move. But he’s such a sweetheart, always helping me put away things and doing errands and being there for you. You’re not the easiest kid to hang out with.” Tommy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. Have you seen my phone?”

He searched in between the fabric couch cushions before finally finding it and pulling it out, along with the card. There was a sticky note on it.

_ “Open alone in your room. Or don’t.” _

_ Maybe I just shouldn’t _

His mom called his name. “DINNER, TOM!”

“COMING!”

Dinner was uneventful...

Is what he wished he could’ve said.

“Wilbur told me you, Dream, George and Sapnap have plans tomorrow at his place at 6?”

“Yeah, just a chat. Business stuff.” He laughed as he pushed around the food on his plate.

She looked at him with concern before pointing to his plate with her fork. “Eat, your dad will be home any minute now.”

He took a couple of bites before stopping. “Well, Wil made me something to eat with the leftovers earlier, so I’m not too hungry.”

“It’s been three hours.”

“So? I’m just not hungry.” He said in a sharp tone.

“Don’t you dare get an attitude with me. If I ever see you talking to our guest like this I’ll-”

“You’ll make sure I never see him again, I know. You never stop with that.” He took his plate and left it on the counter, as he saw no point in throwing away perfectly good food. He’d definitely be back for it at some point in the night.

“Thomas Simons, get back here right now. We need to discuss you going to Wilbur’s tomorrow.”

“I’m going. Discussion over?”

“You’re not going anywhere if you keep up with that attitude of yours.”

He sat back down once he realized he could be getting into some serious trouble. His mum placed her fork back down and looked at him in the eyes. “So Wilbur’s tomorrow at six with Clay?”

Tommy winced at the use of the man’s real name. “Just call him Dream.”

“Nonsense, he’s a person Tommy. Not just 1s and 0s on the internet. You’re all friends anyways.”

“Well, yeah, exactly. We’re all friends so we call each other by our nicknames.”

“Doesn’t matter,” She said as she swatted her hand to clear the air. “We need to figure out details.”

“Wil was gonna drive me there-”

“Not that. Your dad might stay with you. He said he’s never met these three before and wants to meet them.” She took another bite.

He looked at her as if she had just told him he had a brother living in South Dakota he didn’t know about. “What? You guys know Dream! You’ve literally talked to him before, remember?”

“Didn’t he yell to me to join your guys’ religion?”

“Well yeah, but-”

“And what about George and Sapnap?”

“George is Gogy! Georgenotfound? I’m friends with Georgenotfound?”

“Sapnap?”

“Sapnap is Sapnap. In-game arsonist and pet murderer.” The look on her face made him realize she didn’t care if he went with his father or not. He knew he was pleading to the wrong person. “Mum, please! Please get dad to not come. We’re going to be talking about business and stuff. Just let me feel independent?”

“That’s the problem, Tom!” She yelled as she slammed her hand onto the table. “You’re too independent! You never talk to us. You never let us help you. You’re only sixteen, you’re still my son.” All he could bring himself to do was shake his head and leave the table, running up to his room.

It was about an hour before he heard the yelling from downstairs stop and his mum’s footsteps walk up the stairs.

“I talked to your dad, you can go alone. Make sure Wilbur is taking you there.”

“Thank you...” He said as she closed the door.

The envelope sat on the bedside table next to him. He stared at it, as if the contents inside were just going to transfer into his brain.

After realizing it would never work he hopped back on twitter. His timeline was all clips and analyses of the stream. He saw the same name of the user he had seen on Wilbur’s phone:  _ anontommyinfo _

**MFanonbxtch** @anontommyinfo • 20m

Tommy didn’t seem too happy walking back home with Wil…

_ 1 photo _

|

**carroteatingtophat** @carroteatingtophat • 10m

Replying to @anontommyinfo

Ok this is just getting downright creepy guys… please stop supporting anon?? Like??

  
  


_ Great, just what I needed. A weird ass stalker while everything I’ve ever known collapses in on itself. _

“Tommy, wake up. Pst, Toms.”

Only one person called him Toms.

“Wil?” Tommy asked groggily.

“Yeah. It’s, like, 5. We have to leave here in 30. C’mon. Get ready.”

_ 5? Pm? Holy shit. I guess those two nights really did a number on me. _

Wilbur kept poking the boy’s face. “Tommyyy…” He whined.

“I’m up you bitch.” He swung his legs around and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Wilbur was seated on the floor and his eyes had dark bags under them. “I barely got any sleep last night, too.” He replied as he stood up. “Get changed and whatever other shit.”

The kid made his way to his dresser and picked out his usual red and white tee with jeans. The weather outside was getting chillier, so he might as well dress a little warmer.

After putting on his clothes and brushing his teeth he headed down the stairs. “Hungry, Toms?” Wilbur asked as he showed him a plate of food Tommy’s mum had made him. “Nah, I’m good.”

“Eat something, Tom.” His dad piped up as he walked towards him. “Goodmorning,” He hugged the kid.

“Shit, Tommy, either grab something to eat in the car or don’t eat because we have to go now.”

“No way you’re eating in his car.” His mum said as she pushed him to the door. “Go, go. Have fun.”

_ This is gonna be anything but fun. _

The car ride was long, or at least it felt like it, until Wilbur put his hand on Tommy’s thigh. The occasional squeeze when he got mad for being cut off or some jerk ass move. Tommy felt as though he wasn’t allowed to move from the spot. His heart skipped a beat each time Wilbur smiled at him.  _ We’re sticking to the story. _

Eventually they pulled up and Wilbur removed his hand, putting the car into park. “I hate stick shift.” He grumbled as he undid his seatbelt.

“Wil, before we go in…” He started getting nervous.

“What’s up Toms?”

He melted. That stupid nickname. And Wilbur knew it got to him. Tommy hated when he used it, but oh  _ god _ did it make him feel so good.

_ Shit what do I do? I was thinking of something. I can’t fucking stand this man. _

Tommy quickly sat on the man’s lap and gave him a tight hug. “I fucking hate you so much. You ruined my whole fucking life Wilbur. I don’t think you understand.” He started crying. “You fucking took something away from me that I can never get back. And now I have no choice but to stay with you. I officially fucking hate you.” After letting go and wiping his eyes, he opened the car door and got out. 

Wilbur slowly got out behind the boy and watched as he went up and rang the doorbell. A muffled voice came from George, probably about how Wilbur was back with Tommy, before the door opened. Dream let Tommy in before looking at Wilbur who was still just standing at the car. “Wil, let’s go!” He called as he turned back inside.

The brunet man locked the car behind him and headed in.

“I should’ve picked you up, Tommy. I hate England and their fucking manuals. Why don’t you guys just use automatics instead?” Wilbur shrugged as he dropped himself on the edge of the couch next to Sapnap. The black haired man hit him with his shoulders and smiled, the older of them returning it.

Dream grabbed Tommy’s arm and brought him up the stairs “We’re going now.” He called to the three men. Mumbles of “alright” could barely be heard.

_ Fuck. Why did I have to go first, huh? Why me first? Why me? _

“So, Tommy. Tom. Explain.”

They sat on the guest bedroom bed that Toby had once almost vomited his guts out onto a mere three days ago.

Dream was in a hoodie, bright green once again with the strings uneven. His blond hair looked like a mess, a complete contrast against the perfect dark circles around his eyes. Was Dream losing sleep over this? Was he just generally stressed?

He rubbed his eyes as he looked at the young boy across from him. “What did you guys talk about on the ride over here?” He asked him.

“Not much, a lot of quiet. He seemed stressed out.” Tommy slouched over on the bed, sitting with his legs crossed. “Dream, are you good?”

Dream chuckled and shifted. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

“You know you have to sleep, right?” He looked at the other with concern.

“Shit Tommy, stop worrying about me. That’s my job.”

“Then you should stop worrying about me!” Tommy started to raise his voice. “Why are you doing all this? What do you possibly stand to gain from this?” He stood up as if he was going to walk out. “You don’t have to do this Dream”

The older looked at the ground. He seemed like he was deep in thought, debating, in fact, whether he had to do this.

Tommy looked at him through fuzzy eyes. Everything he seemed to do was wrong - coming here to talk to Dream, bringing his friends to the coffee shop, inviting Wilbur over all those times, going upstairs with him,  _ coming to the party _ .

If he had never come...

He would’ve never had to deal with this.

So would it also be wrong to accept Dream’s hug?

The man sat with open arms, his smile warm and sad. He hadn’t moved from his spot on the bed once and Tommy knew it was probably due to his lack of energy.

All Tommy could bring himself to do was throw his body into the loving embrace. It was like he had been deprived of all touch for years.

"Nothing, Tommy. I have nothing to gain but your safety. Because I actually care about you." Dream said. "I  _ am _ safe.” Tommy said laughing at himself, trying to keep the mood away from being too serious. 

"Tommy, this isn't the time for jokes. Please. Just tell me what happened. Be honest with me…” he said.

The boy sat and thought for a second. He could sit and sob, FINALLY talk about what happened that night. He could finally talk about what Wilbur had done. 

But he knew that would harm the man who helped him all these years. And hell, Dream would probably judge him for staying around Wilbur.

"This is embarrassing but…” He couldn’t make eye contact with the other. “I didn't really feel like I had a place in this friend group. I just kind of feel like everyone is looking down on me. So I went upstairs and cried to Wilbur." Tommy lied. 

"Then why are you being so weird around him?" Dream asked. 

"I’m not used to being vulnerable… now I just feel awkward around him."

Dream nodded his head in understandment. “I’ve just been scared for you. I expected the worst. Listen, don’t go think I fully believe you, or even trust Wilbur. It’s just hard to justify your reactions to some of these things. I mean, inviting all your friends to the coffee shop when it was just supposed to be you two? That's a little much." The boy slouched over. “I just thought I should invite them to hang, it had been a minute…” 

After a heavy sigh Dream stood up and took Tommy up with him. “Well, listen, no matter what it is, I’m here for you. Don’t forget it.”

“So,” Sapnap clapped his hands together. “What’s up with you?” He turned to Wil, who was mindlessly scrolling through some random social media app.

“Hm? Oh, not much to be honest. Been out around the area, exploring, taking care of the house, you know. I’m here for a month, so…” He trailed off as he shrugged. “What’s been up with you?”

“Nothing really. The place we rented out is pretty cool, though George’s snoring keeps me up all night.” He smiled at the other British man, who sat all the way on the other end of the couch, painfully far away from the rest of them. “He’s also been grumpy as hell. George, talk for once.”

“Shut up Sapnap. I have a horrible headache” George whined.

“That’s gonna be fun to deal with when you guys are watching over Tommy.” Wilbur laughed. “Yeah, he is loud. Need a baby aspirin, Gogy?” Nick mocks him in a pretend baby voice.

His head whipped around in a malicious way, his eyes landing on Nick’s as he bore a hole through his skull. “Sheesh, fine, we’ll put on a movie  _ really low _ or something ion know.” The younger mumbled. Wilbur laughed at the two of them.

Finally George picked something, and they all sat there half watching for the next twenty minutes.

“Wilbur? Come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uH sorry this took 9 FUCKING DAYS  
> writing that car scene felt like a warm hug and a cold stab to my gut bc it reminded me of myself and i just hate everything but in a good way 😃👍  
> see y'all in 1-2 business weeks ✌ 
> 
> THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH TO ELLIOT, FOR HELPING ME WRITE A PART OF THIS CHAPTER I WAS COMPLETELY FUCKING S T U C K ON BRO I LOVE U SO MUCH  
> AND TO RADLAD FOR KEEPING ME MOTIVATED, I FUCKING LOVE U BITCH


	10. this isnt an update

which one of your fuckers got my twitter account suspended?

"averagemcyt" is the one who reported me. they've supposedly been on my case for a while

WOOHOO BITCHES MY WATTPAD EDITION ALSO GOT TAKEN DOWN i am so done its been a week and twitter hasnt gotten back to me

FUCK EVERYTHING I MADE A NEW ACCOUNT GO FOLLOW @PRBLMATICFANFIC


	11. But fuck you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on wattpad! I also post there :D @problematicfanfics
> 
> (other socials - twt: prblmaticfanfic // tumblr: problematicfanfics)

Wilbur got up from his seat next to Sapnap and stretched. “Dream,” He said as he passed Tommy on the staircase to the next landing, winking at him. Tommy’s skin crawled at the gesture as he drew a hand up to rub at his arm as if to wash away the feeling. Eventually he made his way to his spot on the couch as Wilbur closed the door to the room behind him.

“Hey, Tommy. George’s gotta headache so keep the volume down. You’re ToO lOuD or something.” Sapnap said as he crossed his arms and turned up the volume.

Tommy let out a small breath from his nose before sitting down. He slowly curled himself in a ball. George raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in behavior and slapped Sapnap’s thigh lightly to get his attention since he was too engrossed in the show to notice.

‘What?’ Sapnap mouthed. ‘Look,’ The British man lipped back as he pointed to the kid on the couch next to him. ‘He good?’ Sapnap furrowed his brow and scanned the boy with a concerned look before turning back. He shrugged a little. What was there to do? Ask? Was that overstepping boundaries? They’d never been close, it would even be fair enough to say that Tommy slightly disliked the two because of their constant bullying and pestering. So instead of bothering him they let him take his time.

He wished they’d bother him.

Wilbur sat on the edge of the bed as Dream stood at the door. The two men stood there, staring each other down, as if one would back up and end the meeting. “Sit, you look like you haven’t slept in a year.”

“Well, surviving off of coffee will do that to you.” Dream chuckled a little and sat. His hands were glued to his lap, running over the fabric of his jeans to calm himself. “Listen, Tommy told me, once again, you guys were just talking. But what were you guys talking about?”

“Well, he was…” Wilbur played with the hem of his sweater. “He was talking about how he… he’s just overwhelmed. With everything happening. His sudden rocket in popularity, how he feels too young to be here. Out of place.”

Dream nodded his head, taking note of Wilbur’s body language. He seemed nervous. As if he was… hiding something?

Maybe he let his guard down too quickly.

“Yeah? That’s it?” He said a little cocky, trying to get Wilbur to say something that wasn’t true.

“Mm, yeah. That’s about it.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Pretty sure.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Dream slouched over and sighed heavily. Maybe it was about time he accepted it really was just a talk instead of projecting his own problems on them. “Listen, I’m sorry I’ve been so quick to snap lately. I just… It’s kind of hard to see Tommy like this.” Wilbur reached out and pulled Dream into a hug quickly before letting go, smiling in a dejected way. “I get it, he’s a good kid. The pressure everyone’s putting on him is a lot. In school, in his streaming, and just at home. He seems so childish but he really isn’t.”

The two solemnly looked at each other. Silence filled the air as both sat deep in their thoughts. Dream was too tired to start anything right now, and Wilbur was too scared to speak up.

“We’ll stay.” Dream finally said.

“What was that?” Wilbur pulled from his thoughts to look at his friend.

“We won’t leave early. I know I was saying I was going to leave early, but I don’t… I don’t think I can.”

“Trust me, you won’t regret it.” He was relieved to hear this news, knowing as long as Dream stayed here he wouldn’t go off rambling about this drama.

“I have a feeling I will.”

“There’s going to be at least one more party. Just, come. You’ll have fun.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Wilbur looked at the other with soft eyes. “Please?”

“You’re on thin fucking ice already, don’t push it.”

Wilbur put his hands up to his chest as if to show he would back off. The other just huffed a little as he stood up off the bed. “C’mon, let’s go. maybe we can order some food.”

The two now stood right outside the archway to the living room, hearing Tommy’s soft sobs echo through as Sapnap tried desperately to console him.

“Hey, Tommy, what happened? Are you ok?” Sapnap asked as he rubbed the boy’s back

“Oh my god you’re so loud.” The British man said as he crossed his arms. Somehow he had ended up on the floor, leaning his back up against the arm rest.

“George, what the fuck? Kid’s crying.”

“He probably broke his vlog gun again or something.”

“No, Tommy, you’re allowed to cry.” He pulled the kid in for a hug. “You don’t have to tell us what for. Sometimes you just need a cry.” Tommy wrapped his arms around the other’s torso. 

Dream shot a glare up at Wilbur, as if to ask him to explain. He just put a hand on him and leaned down. “Let’s go grab some drinks.” he walked to the kitchen. The blonde stood there, torn between grabbing a drink and helping Tommy.

“If you go in there he’s gonna stop crying,” Wilbur explained his reasoning. “Let him get it out. C’mon. Drinks.”

Dream followed him into the kitchen.

“Stop your INCESTOUS WHINING!” yelled George. “My head is pounding. Stop being a baby and man up.”

“HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE! A guy can cry, George. That doesn’t make him any less.”

“Sap you know that’s not what I meant- Take other people into consideration Tommy.”

“I- I’m so sorry. I just-” He takes deep and heavy breaths to try to calm himself down. “I’m so sorry!” he starts crying again. “It’s- it’s all my fault. I’m sorry.” George looks at Sapnap concerned. “What’s your fault?” He questions softly. Maybe something’s actually wrong.

“It’s all my fault, everything is my fault, it’s all because of me.”

Sapnap shot him a “I told you something was up” look before turning attention down to the crying mess in his arms.

“Wanna… talk about it?” He offered

“No. No, that’ll only make it worse.”

“How so?”

“It’ll ruin him, it’ll ruin us. It’ll ruin all of us.”

“Us? The dream smp?” pressed George.

_ Oh shit.  _ “No, my friends. Other… other friends. Yeah. We’re fine.”

“If you say so. Hey, Sapnap, let’s go grab drinks. Maybe it’ll help my head.” He wanted to get the both of them out of the room together. “Oh, uh- yeah.” He let go of Tommy and walked out behind the other.

“Gin ‘nd tonic?”

“I guess,” Dream said as he sat down on a bar stool. “You think he’ll stop crying?”

Wilbur nodded as he took out cups from an upper pantry. “Eventually. He hasn’t slept in two days, when I went to pick him up he was still asleep. I basically forced him to eat my crappy cooking just so he wouldn’t waste away.” He poured gin into two cups of ice. “Can you grab that? Thanks.” He took the bottle of tonic from Dream.

“I’m just worried. I’ve never seen him like this.”

“I don’t think he’s even let Toby see this side of him.” he sat next to the other and handed the drink to Dream, who took it in silence. “Says I’m the only one who’s seen him like this.” He raises the drink to his lips as he stares empty at the wall in front of him. Dream just lets out a hum before also taking a sip. “Really makes me wonder.”

“Wonder what?”

“Just how different life would be if he wasn’t around.” 

Silence filled the space. Really, nothing else could be said; life would be very different if he wasn’t around. They knew that. And now, seeing him, the boy who was “so cool” and got “all the women”, crying on the couch? It made the three of them wonder what was really happening that they didn’t know about.

All Wilbur could bring himself to do was pour another drink as soft cries and footsteps echoed through.

“Something’s up.” Sapnap said as he leaned on the counter. “He won’t stop. Wilbur, you’re good with kids. Shut him up before my head explodes.” George ushered him as he sat down in a chair.

“No, no,” Dream interjected. “I’ll go in there.”

“No, Wilbur should.” The man sitting in the chair said once again.

“Let me.”

“Wilbur should.” His tone changed, sterner and angrier than before. “Listen, if I may have a say in this?” Wilbur finally piped up.

“We can’t do much. I’m not good with kids, I’m good with friends. And Tommy is a friend. Knowing him he probably just needs to let it out. He’ll come talk to us if he needs it.”

“But, he’s crying! He’s a child!” Dream points out.

“Let him just figure it out on his own.”

“NO! That’s the problem!! He’s a kid. He’s our friend, yes, but he’s also a kid. I think he needs someone. Going through whatever he may be going through alone is too tough. We, as his friends, should help him.” He stands up. “You guys coming?”

The other three exchange glances before looking back with solemn looks. “I think I’m going with Wilbur on this one, Dream. He knows best.” Sapnap shifted his position to face the blond. 

Dream’s eyes shifted around the room, listing his options, playing scenarios in his head. Finally he spoke softly, “I’m gonna go talk to him.” He removed his hands from the back of his chair and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fucking shit ver updated!  
> i’m motivated omg ok ok bye writing chapter 11 rn


End file.
